lOL SOME STORIES I DID
by TrixieTranceGemini
Summary: Lol...there are some harry potter.pokemon CrOv here! Lol mad stories i wrote...hehe ASHMISTY! ...im 9 lol, so basicaly...this is ma crazy little world!
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Misty and Brock are walking down the road. Ash decides to check his E-mail on his phone.

"You've got mail" the phone said.

"Cool" Ash said exititly.

"Open it Open it!" misty added.

He pressed a button, And a message came onto the screen.

Dear mister Ketchum,

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked misty

"I don't know" Ash replied "Its signed by Prof DumbleDore"

"Who the hells that?" Misty asked him.

"A proffeser" ash said "Probably one off oaks mates"

"But why would…" Misty started.

Then a man with a huge beard approached them. He held out his hand for a shake.

"Names Hagrid.. You must be, Er ashleigh?"

"Yea im ash" Ash replied shaking is hand. Misty was lathing.

"And your misty right?" He said to Brock.

"No" Brock replied

"I am" Misty squealed.

"Oh so your brock?"

"Yea" Brock replied.

"what do you want?" Misty asked him.

"Ive come to take you to get your stuff to go to Hogwarts"

"Huh? Whats Hogwarts?"

"Oh err, Dident you know?"

"No" Misty ash and brock all said.

"Ill explain Later" said hagrid "Now you have to come with me"

"Ok"

The three friends followed hagrid round a corner, Untill they came to behind a building. Hagrid took out a small pouch of what looked like sherbet.

"Whats that?" Brock asked.

"Fluu powder" hagrid replied.

"What?"

"Just take some"

He handed it to Brock.

"Just sprinkle it at your feet and say "Dieagon Alley"

"What? Haha get this mad man away from me!" brock said.

"DO IT!" Hagrid called.

"Ok, Ok "Brock said rolling his eyes. He dropped it at his feet and said the words. Ash and misty looked in amazement as he disappeared in a flash of light and green smoke.

"Ok, That was weird!" Ash said almost to shocked for words.

"Yea!" Misty said shocked.

"Honestly you two, you'd think you'd never herd of magic!" hagrid said.

"Magic?" Misty said puzzled.

"Yes, You are wizards after all!"

"Huh? What the hell you talking about!"

"Oh I see, You never knew. It's a long story. For now just do what brock did!"

Ash and misty did so, and then hagrid did.

Ash and misty appeared and saw brock

"Hi Guys!" brock said.

"Hi"

"C'mon you three we better get you your gear" Hagrid started as soon as he appeared. The three friends followed him up to a wall. Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella.

"Whats he doing?" Misty whisperd into ashe's ear.

Ash shrugged his shoulder. Hagrid tapped a serious of bricks. That moment the bricks started to part, Revealing an entrance to a street. All three friends looked at the sign reading "Dieagon Alley"

"Woah" Ash said after staring in amazment. They all walked in. Hagrid led them up to a shop. Outside the shop were lots of people. 3 people, Harry, Ron , And Hermione all came out from the crowd.

"Oh Hi harry!" Hagrid said.

"Hi" Harry replied.

"Perfect, Will you show these 3 around, There new here"

"Of course we will" Hermione said before harry could answer.

"Grand" Hagrid said "Ill be off then, bye"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood still and stared at Misty, Brock and Ash, who stared back. After about 10 seconds, Hermione finally broke the scilence She reached out her hand to misty.

"Im Hermione, Hermione granger" she smiled.

"Hi, Im misty" misty replied "Nice name"

"I like yours too"

"So" Ash said to harry "Who are you?"

"Harry, Harry potter" harry replied. Meanwhile, Brock was talking to ron. After about 20 minutes all 6 were getting along very well. Misty And Hermione were talking about silly boys can be, While the other four were talking about how stupid girls can be. Misty overheard ash, And whacked him.

"Nice going" Hermione lathed.

"Sometimes I just have to" misty said.

"So what did hagrid mean by gear?" Ash asked harry.

"Oh, You need some stuff to go to Hogwarts" said harry.

"That's the school right?"

"Yea"

"Were do I get the stuff from"

"Flourish and Blobs, for robes"

"What kind of name is that?" ash lagthed.

"Tell me about it"

"Hay ash?" Misty started.

"What?" Ash said.

"Me and herm are going to go get a wand or summat"

"Kay, Me and haza will go and get robes"

"Ill go with ron" Said brock "To that bank place"

In the robes shop, Harry is telling ash about the world of magic.  
"You mean you can cast magic, With a wand?" Ash was asking.

"Yea" harry said.

"Wooah" said ash "Am I dreaming?"

"No" said harry "I felt pretty much the same when I first found out"

Ash was trying on a robe for size.

"You actually have to wear these things?" Ash asked.

"Yea, Unfortunately" Harry said.

That second, Misty and Hermione walked in. Both of them lathed at ash, His robes are 2 sizes to small.

"Check it out ash" misty said after she stopped lathing. "I got a wand, Herm bought me it. In she cool"

"Cast a spell then!" ash said. Misty pulled a tounge then just waved it to see what happened. Suddenly ashes hat crumbled into dust.

"Ahh! My hat!" Cried ash, He brushed of the ashes.

"Your not allowed to wear hats in Hogwarts anyway" Hermione and Harry both said.

That minute, Brock and Ron walked in. They had tons of money.

"Hay ash, We got some cash!" Brock said.

"Yo Brocko!" Ash replied. Brock handed him some money.

"What the hell is this? I cant spend this!" Ash cried.

"Its magic money" Brock said to ash.

The 6 friends began chatting again, Then Draco, Crab and Goyle walked in.  
"So potter, whos your new friends?" Draco started as soon as he saw ash Brock and misty. "Oh I see you've got a second ginger nut in your gang" draco said, giving misty an evil stare. Misty was not happy, She stepped forward to hit him, But was grabbed by Hermione. "Oh and whos he, Nice to SEE you chink" Brock got pissed off. " And look at little short guy, Get a hairbrush" he said to ash.

"Watch it malfoy" harry said.

"Yea!" Ash added.

"I will, But id like you to meet my new gang member. This is gary" He held out his hand, And gary oak walked in.

"Gary!" Ash Misty and Brock all shouted.

"Gary?" Harry Ron and Hermione asked.

"Oh hes a jerk, Just like malfoy" ash said.

"Your just a loser" Said gary.

"Yea rite" Hermione said.

"I am rite" said malfoy.

"Is that all you can come up with?" Ron moaned.

"Shut up weasily!" Said malfoy.

"Why don't you!" Misty said.

"Sticking up for your boyfriend hay, Ginger"

"Take that back!" Shouted ash.

"How about know!" Gary added.

Misty walked over to malfoy, In a temper and punched him in the face. He grabbed onto his face and walked out with his gang in a bad mood.

"If you were a boy id hit you back bitch!" Malfoy called at her, before he left.

"We better go and get our wands and stuff" Said ash. The three pairs separated and went to get there things.

"What?" Ash said. "We have to find platform 9 and 3 quarters?"

"Its easy to find!" Harry said. "You just run straight at that wall there, You'll end up at platform 9 and 3 quarters"

Ash approached the wall. He started to poke it, It was solid.

"Watch!" Said ron. He ran fast towards the wall, And then suddenly disappeared as he hit it.

"Woah!" Ash said.

"There's no way im going threw there!"

Misty snuck up behind him and pushed him in. He shot threw. Herminie lathed, And then Harry ran through, Followed by Brock.

"DO we have to go?" Misty said.

"Yes, Come on! Let's just go through!" They both held hands and charged into the wall, Ending up on platform 9 and three quarters. They saw the others and joined them.

On the train, They were walking towards there carriage, When out from nowhere, A leg stuck out and tripped misty up. She grabbed onto Hermione and they both fell over.

"Oops" Said malfoy, sliding his foot back. Harry and ash helped them both up, Misty went over to malfoy, She held her head about 2 inches away from malfoy's.

"Remember that little incident yesterday, You know, When I nearly broke your jaw?"

Malfoy nodded, Looking scared. "Well, We wouldent want that to happen again now, Would we?" She gritted her teeth and then grabbed his shirt, And pinned him up against the wall. "WOULD WE!" She shouted at him. He nodded, And she dropped him. He stood up, Then started to walk away. When he passed Hermione she put out her leg, and sent him tripping over.

"Now GO AWAY!" The two girls said together. While all this was happening, the boys were watching in amazement. After draco had left, The two girls slapped hands, and twirled around.

"Girl power" Said Hermione.

"Are we there yet?" Ash moaned.

"Does it look like it?" Said ron.

"Are we there yet?" Ash moaned.

"Does it look like it!" Shouted ron.

"I don't know what Hogwarts looks like"

"All that's out the window is trees" harry added.

"Yea I know but… Never mind" Ash said.

They had been in the train carrage for about 2 hours, Travelling towards Hogwarts. Misty and Hermione were asleep. Harry and Brock were whispering to each other, They had a plan. Harry pulled out a marker pen, And started to draw gently on Hermione's face, While all the lads sniggerd. When he had finished, Ash grabbed the marker off him, then did the same to misty. He drew a face on her belly button.

A few hours later, Misty and Hermione were still asleep. They were waked by the loud whistle of the train as it pulled into Hogwarts station. They both stood up.

"Are we there yet?" Ash moaned.

"YES!" ron, misty and harry shouted.

"Don't you think you two better get changed into your robes?" said harry.

"I am!" Ash added.

"And me!" said brock. He had them on backwards.

"Well go out then, So WE can get changed!" said misty

"DO we have to?" Brock asked.

Misty gave him an evil stare and soon he was darting out into the corridor, followed by the rest of the lads.

"You really can handle lads cant you mist?" Hermione said.

"Its easy when you know how, you did pretty well when you tripped up malfoy"

"Thanks"

Misty suddenly noticed that Hermione had pen all over her face.

"Hay"

"What?"

"They've did the old jigglypuff trick"

"Huh?"

"Err nothing; They've drawn on your face"

"… And your belly!" Hermione added.

"What?" Misty looked down. "Those little basta…."

She looked up and seen the boys looking in laughing

When they got off the train, Hundreds of kids were walking around on the station. No one new where to go. Ash and brock saw misty getting off the train in her robes, Ash found this funny. Misty ran up to him and threatened him, Until the familiar face, Hagrid appeared. He had a torch.

"Follow me!" He waved his arms, Calling all the kids.

The 6 friends followed hagrid along with hundreds of other kids, Untill they came across some small wooden rowing boats docked at the side of the water.

"hagrid are we gonna have to go in those boats" said brock

"yes" said hagrid

" oh I don't like water" replied brock

"I love it" said misty in a dreamy voice

"me too" said Hermione

"well don't all girls" said harry to ash

"I hate water" said ron "its horrible"

"Nice" said misty

"Horrible" said ron

"Nice" said misty

"Horrible" said ron

"Nice"

"Horrible"

"Nice!" Hermione said quickly.

"Ok ok its nice!" Ron ended up saying, mainly due to one of misty's glares.

All 6 ended up getting into the same boat. Ash and harry used the ores to row them across, A convoy of 30 boats crossed the lake towards the castle.

"Look at the size of that!" Misty said, pointing at the castle.

"Is that Hogwarts?" Asked ash. Everyone stared at him.

"So what happens now?" Ash asked.

"After we get to the main hall we get sorted into our houses." Hermione said.

"There like classes, Right?"

"Yea, You stay in your house all through the year, Its like your home"

"I Hope we don't get separated" Misty said to Hermione.

"Me to!" Hermione replied.

"I heard that it's a hat that talks" Ron said as they entered the main hall.

"You mean that hat?" Harry pointed over to a hat on a chair. It had what looked like a face made of rags. The main hall was huge, With 4 long tables. A teacher walked in.

"I am professor McGonagall" she said "Welcome students to Hogwarts, You are about to be sorted by the sorting hat into your houses. Go and take turns sit on the stool and the hat will be placed on your head, Then you will each be sorted into one of four houses. Slythrin, Hufflepuff, Raven claw or Gryffindor" All the kids chatted, then when they were calm, Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Draco Malfoy" She read. Draco went and sat on the stool, He had the hat placed on his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat called out. Misty whisperd into Hermione's ear

"I hope I don't go there!"

Next up was Harry.

"Griffindor!" The hat called. He went to sit on the Gryffindor table.

"Misty Water flower" professor McGonagall called. Misty hugged Hermione and then went and sat on the stool.

"Griffindor!" The hat called. Misty smiled at Harry then went and sat on the table next to him.

Next on the stool was Hermione. She and Misty both had there fingers crossed. She was put in griffindor. A few kids later, It was Ron's turn. Gryffindor. Then after a few more kids it was ash, then finally Brock. Both ending up in Gryffindor. The last kid to be sorted was Gary. He went and sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" The hat cried. He went and took a seat next to draco. When everyone had been sorted, and all the houses were populated with loads of kids, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Greetings children. I am professor Dumbledore, Head teacher of Hogwarts. Now the sorting is over, Let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands and the tables were full of food, Anything anyone could want. Ranging from chicken to lollypops, Chocolate to cucumber. The 6 best friends dug in, and Ash misty and brock new they had a great year ahead.

"Follow me to the griffindor dormitories" percy said. All the kids in griffindor were behind him walking up the staircase.

"Woah! Did that thing just move?" Ron asked.

"Yea!" said harry.

"Here kids" Pecy said. "The passwords "Anobolis" say it to the picture"

"Anobilis!" he said loudly to the picture off a fat lady. She swung open and everyone walked in.  
"This is the common room!" Percy said, Before he could say anything else, Everyone was making there self at home. In the common room, There were 4 couches in front of a huge fire. There were two doors leading to the girls and boys dormitories. Misty and Hermione both ran up into the girls room. A few minutes later they were back down in there pyjamas. The 6 friends stayed up later than anyone else that night in the common room, talking. They had only met the day before, but were all best friends. Brock , Harry, Ron and ash were sloughing on the couch. Misty was playing with Hermione's hair, Talking about boys.

"Yawn Im off to bed!" Ash said.

"Me too." Harry said, Following ash up the stairs. Ron and Brock were up for about half an hour after. Misty and Hermione were the last up.

"Today you will be doing your first bit of flying!" madam hooch said to the children, All lined up on the grass, each with a broomsticks on the ground in front of them.

"I don't like this" misty mumbled to Harry.

"You'll be fine" he replied.

"Just hold out your hand and say up" Maddam hooch told them all.

Evryone did this, With no success, Apart from Hermione who did it strait away. Ash tried for ages to get the broom to lift into his hand. Harry finally got it to go into his hand, He cought it.

"How the hell?" Ash asked.

"Up! Up! Up! Up! Misty was shouting at her broom. She got very annoyed "UUUPPPP! If you don't lift up ill!"

Ash just couldent be botherd and when madam hooch wasent looking he just picked it up. Misty snapped her broom by kicking it in a temper.

"Ooops" She said, Looking at Hermione.

Ron managed to get his broom up, but then it fell back down again.

"That's enougth for todays lesson" Maddam hooch said. "maybe tomorrow well actually get some flying done"

After a few weeks of the 6 friends settling into Hogwarts, It was time for there first potions class. Harry, Ron, Ash and Brock were sitting with nevvel around a cauldron. Misty and Hermione had there own. Professor Snape walked in a few minutes late.

"I do want you pupils to understand that I do not tolerate talking when uninstructed in my class do you hear me?" he said as he walked

"No" Ash whisperd to harry, who lathed.

"Do you have a problem mr potter?" Snape asked.

"No Sir" Harry said.

"Good, 10 house points will be deducted from Gryffindor"

"Good, 20 house points will be deducted from Slitherin" Misty said out loud.

The entire class lathed, even the slytherins.

"So misty, you're the class clown hay?"

"Get a haircut" misty replied. Snape's face was not happy, The class were. They were lathing there heads off.

"I think that means 40 points deducted from slytherin, Ehh Umm Gryffindor" mr snape corrected himself.

"Can I ask you summat?" Misty said.

"What!" Snape said angrily

"Are you a boy or a girl" she smiled. The whole class were hysterical by now, and misty was about to continue ripping the Mick out of snape, but she was nudged by harry. She managed to stop herself.

"Make that another 30!" snape hissed.

"That was clever _Misty _" draco called over to her.

"Thanks" Misty replied

"Miss water flower, Come here please" snape said. Misty stood and walked towards him, The whole class watching her.

"Your going to be showing the class how to mix together the polyjuice potion"

On the way to mr snape, Malfoy stuck out his leg again. Misty saw it, And booted his leg very hard. She turned to him.

"Opps" She said, Pulling a tounge.

All 6 friends were walking out of potions class, Making there way towards duelling club, when Harry turned to misty.

"You really are to cheeky for ya own good" he said.

"What?" Misty said looking innocent.

"Were gonna have no house points by the end of this year, all because of you!"

"Sos"

"Its ok, but try and be a little more tolerant next time"

"Ok I will"

"I Am professor Lockhart" lockhart said, standing on the duelling table, surrounded by all the kids in Gryffindor and slythrin "And welcome to the duelling class. Today you will be duelling each other, in teams of two so I can assess your skills with a wand".

Everyone looked at ash.

"What?" He shrugged.

"So children" Gildroy Lockhart said "I will call out your pairs, And you shall take your positions at either side of the duelling table… First pairs" He pulled out his notbook "Draco Malfoy And Gary Oak…. You will be duelling against Misty Waterflower and Hermione Granger" Misty and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, Then climbed up onto the table.

Draco and Gary aimed there wands at Misty and Hermione.

"When I say go you start" Mr Lockhart said "1…2…3….go!" But draco and gary had already started.

"Flippendo!" cried gary

"Rictecemptra" said draco. Garys spell flew towards Hermione, but she quickly used "Expeliarmis" and repeld back at him, But misty dident know much magic so draco's spell hit her, and she was sent tumbling backwards. Hermione used "Rictecemptra" and gary went flying back.

"Remember kids" Lockhart said "Its only duelling, We don't want to harm anyone"

Misty stood up, teeth gritted and then through down her wand. She approached draco with clenched fists, then swung for him, Dropping him in one.

"Go Misty!" Harry cheered.

"Not fair!" Gary cried.

"That's enough! Stand down!" Mr Lockhart said. Misty kicked draco who was trying to stand up.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUTH!" Lockhart cried. "250 points will be deducted from Gryffindor!"

Misty and Hermione looked up at him and smiled, They gave him the most widest eyes they could. Misty fluttered her eye lashes at him and Hermione was making her eyes water. Lockhart stared at them, then smiled back. He turned back towards gary and draco.

"Well maybe its not that bad" Professor Lockhart said "Only 25 points will be deducted…" Misty and Hermione both lathed. "And I do believe slythrin started before I said" Lockhart began "Minus 50 points" Draco and Gary both frowned."I don't see how anyone could be so nasty to these two cute…err I mean kind girls" he said, causing the whole of Gryffindor to lath.

It was 3 months after they had arrived at hogwarts. The 6 were still the best of friends and after a few months at being at Hogwarts, Ash Misty and brock new a little bit of magic now. They were sitting in the common room, When oliver wood came running in. He rushed up to harry and ash.

"Guess what you two?"

"What?" Harry and ash both said.

"You two have been accepted into the quidditch team."

"What? We dident sighn up?"

"Yea but ash, Remember the other day when you caught Hermione's wand and saved it from smashing?"

"Yea? So?"

"Well you're the best catcher in our year"

"Cool" Ash said

"And Harry, the other day in broom practice, when you shown off those amazing flying skills?"

"Well I wouldent say amazing but.."

"They were, Your being a keeper"

"Cool" Said Harry.

Oliver ran off.

"How cools that ash? Were in the quiditch team!" Harry said.

"Way cool!" Misty said.

"Uh Huh!" Ash agreed.

"Err, Harry?" Ash asked after a few moments.

"Hmm"

"What's quid-ditch?"

Harry spent the rest of the night explaining what it was, and the rules.

Over the next few weeks, the pupils were doing a lot of levitation classes, Except for Harry and Ash, Who got to do quid ditch practise instead. There first big game was coming up in a few weeks. In levitation class, the four friends were sitting at there desks, next to each other. Professor FlipWik was talking to the children.

"Its quite simple, All you have to do is levitate your book"

"Whats that mean?" Misty whisperd into Hermiones ear.

"Its when you make summat fly" Hermione replied.

"Cool"

"Every one, do as I do" The professor said, Lifting his wand "Flick and swish, Ok? Now say _Wingarda Leviosar_ Its pretty easy"

All the kids in the room, copied the proffeser. Brock aimed his wand at the book, Then repeated the words. Somehow, Hermione started to feel weightless, and began slowly hovering up. The whole class lathed as she drifted up to the ceiling, Screaming "Get me down!" Misty aimed her wand at brock and told him to get her down.

"I don't know how" Brock said innocently, Until eventually she came crashing down with a thud.

"OWW" she said

Misty stared at Brock evilly and he quickly ran out of the room.

After a few practice games, The griffindor team were ready for there first real quid-itch match of the year. Harry was a keeper, Ash was a seeker. Luckily now ash new the rules. In the crowds, Misty and Hermione, Brock and ron were cheering the loudest.

"Welcome to the first quiditch game off the season! I'm your host, Lee Jordan!" The commentator said.

Harry and Ash took there positions on there brooms, While madam hooch released quaffle. The game was going well, After about 20 minutes, Gryffindor was winning 90-30, Ash haddent done much in the game, He was starting to lose interest. That was until he noticed a gold shining object in the corner of his eye. He reached out to grab it, But he missed it. Then he found himself speeding after the little golden snitch, Weaving in and out of other players, Dodging buldgers. Misty was screaming "Go Ash!" Her gob was so big that it ended up the entire griffindor house chanting "Go Ash!" after a few moments. Ash closed in fast on the snitch, Then he found himself travelling at a pretty steady speed. He stood up on his broom and leant forward. Not to safe when your 40 feet in the air.

"Oh I hope he's ok!" Hermione said to Misty. Ash was just about to grab the snitch, when out of nowhere, a bluger hit his broomstick. The broomstick snapped in two, He was sent tumbling through the air screaming. He managed to catch the snitch, but was falling down. All of the crowds stared as he fell down, Misty was almost crying. Suddenly, Harry swooped out onto the pitch, and managed to catch ash on his broomstick, Misty an Hermione both cheered madly, But it wasn't over yet. The bludger changed direction, And then headed full speed for Harry's broom. Harry was hit, And managed to hang on, But ash fell off and started flying towards the crowed. He was heading straigt towards Hermione and misty who looked in horror as he swooped down and crashed onto there laps, They both fell over backwards and all three were liying on the floor almost kocked out. Ash stood up with the snitch and held it up. Misty was about to kick ash, But she stopped herself when she saw that he had the snitch, She just clapped, Along with everybody else at the stadium.

"And griffindor wins the game, The snitch was cought by two people, Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter in an amazing cooperative feat!" Lee Jordon said on the microphone. Misty hugged ash and Hermione hugged Harry when he finally landed. Hagrid came and congratulated the pair.

Later on that evening, Harry, Hermione, Misty and Ash were walking up to the main hall, When they saw draco, crab and goyle coming down the hall ahead.

"Look who it is" Draco said to misty "My favourite girl". Misty told him to get lost, But he said no, Then aimed a wand at misty. She remained still. Malfoy cast a spell on misty "Hairus Greenus!" He said. Misty looked up at her fringe, To her horror her hair had been turned bright green.

"Looks better than it used to" Draco said. Hermione aimed her wand at draco "Rictcempra!" She cried. Draco was sent flying down the hall way. Crab aimed his wand at Hermione, He used "sathan sorcia" Herminie flew back and was winded by the spell. Misty went to see if she was ok, Harry grabbed out his wand and used "Onoulis". Crab flew into the wall, Then Goyle used "flippendo!" and harry fell over backwards. Misty threw down her wand, then ran at goyle to throw a punch, but was also knocked over, This made ash angry who fooshily cast spongafi. He bounced up off the ground and hit his head on the ceiling, Then back down again, Up again, Down again over and over again.

"That was clever ash" Harry said sarcastically. Misty and Hermione finnaly both stood up. Just as Hermione was about to use one of her most dangerous spells on draco crab and goyle, Professor McGonagall came strolling around the corner and saw misty and Hermione rasieing there wands and crab and goyle, Who both put on a fake scared face.

"Come with me" she said to the four friends, after she had changed Misty's hair back, and stopped ash from banging his head on the ceiling.

"Dueling, Outside duelling class?" The proffeser moaned "Why cant you all just get on well for a change"

"You, Mr ketchum!" She stared down at ash "I don't think I can ever trust you with a wand again!"

"hehe" ash said.

"You Miss Waterflower, It's a school not a boxing arena!"

"Well what it is is, Well I cant use magic!" misty said.

"And miss granger, How dare you cast a spell that dangerous!"

"Yea well I couldn't breathe!" she said.

"And finally, Mister potter, I am not happy."

He just stared at the ground.

"50 points will be deducted" Professor McGonagall "Each, except for misty. 60 points will be deducted for using fists". Misty pulled a tounge at the teacher. "Make that 70"

"Aww maan!" Misty said. Hermione nudged misty.

"You know whats wrong with this skool?" Misty said in a very bad mood "All the teachers are right miserable gets". Ash and Harry both slapped there foreheads.

"She dident mean… Err Mean that!" Hermione said. "Lets get going hay misty"

"Ohh noo, Your not getting let off that easily. Misty your to cheeky for your own good! That's detention for you miss!" Misty just sat there in a bad mood. " Woteva!" She said.

"Hay no fair!" Hermione called up at the professor

"I think that's a double detention miss granger, now harry and ash get out before you get a detenchion too" Misty and Hermione were just sat there with angry expressions on there faces, After a few seconds the angry faces turned into grins, and sniggers. When the professor walked out, Misty and Hermione burst out lathing. When professor McGonagall finaly returned, She had a list for them. They were to collect firewood, That same night. They had to go deep into the forest. They ran out to ash and harry.

"We got double deto!" Misty said to ash.

"Yup, In the forbidden forest" Hermione said.

"Good luck then" harry said.

"That's if you don't get EATEN!" Ash lathed.

"Don't worry ash, If I do get eaten you can have my wand!" Hermione said.

"And ill haunt you" said misty

"Thanx Mist.." he winked.

"See you tomoz" Misty said.

"Bye!" Harry and ash said.

Misty and Hermione walked off waving.

Later that night, Misty and Hermione were walking through the forest looking for wood.

"So what kind of wood do we need?" Misty asked.

"Fire wood" Hermione said.

"Durr" misty said sarcastically.

After strolling into a very dark part of the forest, Hermione was getting scared.

"Its dead dark here innit?" Misty said.

"Lumos!" Hermione said, Lighting up her wand and using it as a torch. Misty tried to the same, But it ended up Hermione doing it for her, before she snapped it.They both sat down for a rest.

"So what do you think off Ron?" Hermione asked misty.

"He's alrite, He ginger like me"

"Clever"

"What do you think off ash?" Misty said.

"Hes ok, I spose"

"What you well fancy him!"

"I do not!"

"Who do you then?"

"Well, If I told ya…."

"No I wont tell anyone, Come on im ya best mate!"

"Harry"

"What? Woah, I dident think anyone fancied Harry.. Don't get me wrong hes great, But hes not my type"

"Yea but I go for brains, more than Muscles"

"Ash, Muscles! Ha!"

"You well like ash!"

"Of course I like ash!"

"No I mean love"

"Maybe, Im not saying anything"

"Spill the beans girl!"

"Ok, Since you told me"

"Go on then"

"I Fancy…."

Suddenly misty and Hermione were grabbed by someone, Or something…

The next morning, Harry woke up late. He went down into the comman room and found ash, brock and ron talking

"Weres Hermione?" harry asked.

"I dunno, No one does…" ash replied.

"What? You mean?" Harry said.

"The schools on full look out for them"

"Is misty gone too?"

"Yup" said brock

"Oh dear"

"Lets go see hagrid" Ash said.

"But were gonna have to bunk off heboligy!" Ron said.

"Yea well, You wanna find misty and Hermione don't you?"

"Good point!" said ron.

All four of them took off and started going towards hagrids hut. When they got there, he answered and let them in.

"ang on, Arnt you spose to be in class" hagrid said.

"Weve got more important stuff to think about.

"Yea like misty!" ash cried in a panic. Evryone looked at him "Eh… Huh… I mean Misty And Hermione! Of course"

"Of course" Harry said

"What about them?" Hagrid asked

"They went missing last night, Out in the deep dark forest"

"Oohh Dear. Oohh Deary me" Hagrid said.

"What?" Harry said, Then ash and harry looked at each other.

"Well" said hagrid, He sat down in his chair "You see I heard some screams late last night, and they didn't sound like screams of joy I can tell you that now"

"That's reassuring" Harry said.

"Very peculiar" Brock said, Rubbing his chin.

"I must be getting on though children"

"Arnt you going to do something about Hermione!" Harry called, He got the stares "Er.. Um … And misty of course…"

"Of course…" said ash.

"Oh dear me dinner be burning!" Hagrid said. He pushed the four friends outside his hut.

"Come on, We have to go and at least look for them" Ash said.

"No there's spiders out there" Ron squeaked.

"Oh weve got a male misty" Ash said.

"Come on lads, We gotta get going" Said Harry.

They set off, Heading in to the deep forest. After walking for a few minutes, Brock tripped on a root of a tree. He was sent tumbling into Ash Ron and Harry, Then all 4 rolled down the hill, Smacking there body parts on hard trees and rocks. When they landed, Ron was the first to open his eyes. He looked to his left, and there in the mud was a shoe"

"Guys, I think I may of found something" Ron said. He picked up the shoe.

Harry walked over to him.

"That's Hermione's!" he said.

Suddenly, In the distance, Harry could hear what sounded like footsteps.

"Hay guys can you here that?" Harry said.

"Here what?" Ash said.

"That!"

That moment, Harry's scar started to burn. He grabbed it, and fell over. The pain was unbelievable.

"Woah! Woah! Whats up harry?" Ash cried.

"Ah.. Scar… Burns."

That second, Thousands of creepy voices were echoing around his mind. He could here Hermione and misty screaming, People telling him it wasent safe and a strange voice telling him to get lost"

"Come on ash, We have to get out of here" Brock said.

"Yea poor harrys in extreame pain!" Ron added

Ash Helped Harry to his feet.  
"Comone!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's shoe and the 4 mates ran back the way they had came.

Hagrid was sitting on his door steps, eating his soup.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" harry called as he ran towards them.

" Well oi be dam" hagrid said after he saw the shoe in rons hand

"they've gone!" ash said.

"I don't like it, I don't like one bit" hagrid said.

"Come on guys!" called brock "We got to go find professor McGonagall"

"Misty?" Hermione asked. She looked around, The room was pitch black "Mist?"

"Over here" Misty said.

"Where"

"I dunno"

"It all looks the same to me"

"All I know I is, Im tied up! I cant move my arms!" Misty said.

"No, Me either… Hay misty, DO you have your wand? I haven't"

"I think so… Err yes."

"Use "Lumos"" Hermione tells her.

Misty tried her hardest to use the spell, She kept saying it over and over again. Untill she finally said it right. The whole place lit up, And Hermione and misty both looked around. They were in a huge cave, Hanging from the ceiling, tied up in ropes. On the floor were hundreds of skeletons.

"Weasly, flint" said professor mcgonagal "come with me"

"whats with her" asked harry as he saw ron come towards them

"we have to go and do…. Something" said ron turning around and heading towards brock

"bye" called ron and brock together as they left site

"look we have to go and get Hermione and misty from the forest" whispered harry

"but what about your scar" said ash "wont it hurt"

"I don't care we have to go"

"but how do we get there with no one else knowing"

"We sneak out later on tonight"

"Lets get our stuff ready now then"

"Ok"

Ash and Harry got Torches, Food, Wands and brooms and stockpiled them on there beds.

"Evrything we need for the rescue mission later" Ash said.

"Comon, Were surposed to be going to the main hall for our tea" harry said "Were late!"

The two mates hurried out of the dormatarie and towards the great hall.

"SURPRISE!" the whole of griffindor screamed as ash and harry entered the main hall. They could see huge decorations all over the place, and people were clapping and cheering as they walked down towards there seats at the table, Laden with food.

Above the table was a huge banner, It read "Well done Harry And Ash"

Ash took a seat next to ron.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"The quiditch game of course" he replied, Stuffing his face with chicken. "Arent you gonna eat? It is your party after all". Ash shrugged his shoulders then started eating some food. Harry came up behind ash and tapped him on the back.

"Ash" He whisperd

"Hmm?" ash said turning.

"How are we gonna save Hermione and Misty?"

"What u mean?" Ash said, With a mouth full of food.

"This parties going to last a good few hours" harry said.

"Oh, Well go tomorrow morning" Ash said. Harry shrugged his shoulders, then turned and joined brock to eat.

Later on that night, After the party, Most of the griffindor's were sitting in the common room. Except for ash and harry, Who had went to bed as soon as they got in, as they had to get up early the next day. Ash lay awake a for a few minutes, He turned to harry.  
"They must think were real boring sods, Goin to bed this early before anyone else"

"Does it matter what they think? Were going to save Hermione and misty tomorrow" harry replied. Then the two mates fell quickly asleep.

Later on in the night, At about 3 o'clock am, ash jumped up out bed and started to run around in circles, He was running around the boys dormantaire, waking up everyone. He ran and sat next to Harry

"Harry!" He cried.

"Huh?" Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm being haunted! By misty!" ash cried.

"Oh great work ash, You woke up the entire dormitory!"

"I swear misty is trying to haunt me, I think she might be dead!"

"Ash" Harry whisperd"Since were both up, Its 3 o'clock, we might as well wait for everyone to go to sleep then we can leave for the forest" Ash nodded, Then went and got in bed. At about half four, Harry and ash collected there stuff and got changed out of there bed clothes, they tip towed over the dormitory and slowly opened the door, Then snuck out, and slowly tiptoed through the common room. They opened this door, Then went out into one of the dark corridors, and were just about to go around a corner, When they heard professor snape and professor McGonagall voices coming from around a corner. Harry and Ash jumped behind a statue, and stayed hiding behind it as they passed, They were talking.

"I only hope they haven't been taken into the forbidden caves" miss McGonagall said.

"Yes, not even miss water flower can take on the cave trolls in that slaughterhouse"

"This is no time for jokes, mr snape"

"That was close" Harry said to ash quietly.

"But harry" Ash said "What's the forbidden caves?"

"I dunno" harry replied "But what ever they are they don't sound to pleasing

They both quickly ran down the stair case's, through the main hall, until they came to the huge doors what lead out into the way to the dark forest.

"Lets stop off at hag rids" Harry said, Ash shrugged then followed him out into the darkness. Ash could see that the sun was peeking over from behind Hogwarts.

Ash held out his hand to knock on hagrids door, When Harry interrupted.

"Don't you think it's a little early?" Harry said.

"No he'll be up" ash replied

"Ok, whatever you say."

Ash knocked and after about 20 seconds, Hagrid opened the door.

"who the devil, Oh you two. I was trying to get some sleep"

Harry looked at ash sarcastically.

"Well I thought…" ash said

"You thought wrong" Harry replied

"Sorry for waking you hagrid" Said harry "We just wanted to ask you about the forbidden caves"

"What? How did you kids know about the forbidden caves"

"We know everything!" Ash said, Harry and Hagrid both gave him a stare.

"Well" Said hagrid. "The forbidden caves have been on this island for many many years, Said to be the home of cave trolls" Hagrid said. "Once you go in, Theres not much chance youll be coming out"

"Misty!" ash cried

"Hermione!" Harry cried.

"Nice talking to you hagrid!" Ash and harry called.

They both ran out of his hut and started running towards the forbidden forrest.

"Don't you be going in those caves!" Hagrid called after them as they ran.

"They wont listen" He sighed to himself, and went back to bed.

Ash and harry were running there fastest through the dark forest, Untill eventully they stopped to get a breath of air. They knelt down.

"This forest all looks the same, No matter wich direction you look!" Harry said.

"I know well never find the so called forbidden caves" Ash replied.

Harry stood up and leaned against a big tree and sighed. That moment the whole tree shook. Ash had a scared look on his face.

"Whats going on" ash said.

"I don't…" Harry stoped talking as he looked down, They ground was opening up, the whole area was shaking like a earthquake. When the ground stoped shaking, Ash looked down into the huge hole that had just been created, It looked like it went down for miles. Ash kicked a little rock in, and they both listend as it hit the ground of the hole with an echoing thud.

"That's deep" Ash told harry. That moment harry slipped and knocked into ash, Both lost balance then were send flying into the hole screaming. They fell down and down, until the dark hole turned into a twisty, rocky slide. The slid, Left and right, until they finally landed with a thud onto solid rock, And a shallow pool of muddy water.

"Lumos" Harry said, And walls lit up. They looked around at the rocky walls, and the muddy water dripping from the ceiling.

"I think we found the forbidden caves" Harry said.

They both stood up, and then noticed there were two passage ways out of the room they were in, Both next to each other.

"Lets split" harry said "It's the only way"

"Err do we got to?" ash said looking very scared.

"Ill take left, you take right" harry said.

"ok" said ash looking scared

Ash and harry went either way getting scared by the crawling bugs and spiders. When they came out of each way they meet up again they stayed quiet until they heard some one screaming from above "GET ME DOWN" they both looked up to the cave ceiling, and there was Hermione and Misty, tied up looking very worn out.

"Don't worry ill get you down" Harry said.

"Never fear, Ash is here!" Ash shouted up.

"GET ME DOWN IM STARVING!" Misty cried down.

"Oh, We brought food" ash said, He pulled out a chocolate bar, Misty and Hermione were both drooling.

"Give us some ash!" Hermione called down.

"Ok" he said. He snapped the bar in two, then lobbed a piece at Hermione, she cought it in her mouth. He then did the same to Misty. Both girls were enjoying the bar like it was there first ever meal. Harry was about to cast "diffendo" to cut the ropes when a huge thud began, And the whole room started to shake. Ash looked very scared, Then the thuds got bigger and the room was shaking more violently.

"Is that a…" Ash said.

"CAVE TROLL!" Shouted Harry, Pointing at the entrance. A huge blue troll with a club was strolling in, Looking very dum. He grunted when he seen Harry and ash, Who looked at each other and ran. The troll approached Hermione, but Harry cast flippendo, to distract it. The dumb troll turned and roared, then started sprinting towards Harry. The troll rasied its club above its head, and was starting to let it smash down, when harry jumped out the way. Ash cast flippendo on the troll, Yet again coursing it to turn around. It charged at ash, ash ran underneath misty who screamed as it ran towards the two of them, But the troll past under misty, who swung her legs and booted the troll in the face, It looked up and was about to swing his club at misty, but Harry cast deffendo at the rope holding her up, just in time. Misty fell screaming, and the troll swung his club at thin air. Then Harry and ash both cast flippendo at it, and it fell to the ground. Harry used a levitate spell to lift up a large rock, and then he released it right above the trolls forhead. The rock fell and knocked out the troll.

"Nice one!" Ash said to Harry putting thumbs up "I thought I was going to be squashed then" Misty looked at him and put her hands on her hips

"Err, What about me? If I hadent kicked that troll you wouldeve been!" Ash thought about it for a second.

"Oh yea, Thanks mist!"

"What about Hermione? Get her down!" misty said. Harry grabbed his wand "Diffendo" He shouted, Aiming it at Hermione's rope. She dropped to the ground, then picked up her wand. She thanked harry, But that second, Harry dropped to the ground holding onto his scar.

"Ahh! Ahh!" He moaned.

"Come on guys, We gotta get outa here!" Misty said. They helped harry up, then ran towards the exit. As they did so, A wall of what looked like green fire shot out of the ground, Blocking of the four friends from leaving the room.

"Whats that?" Ash asked.

"Its dire, Like fire only much hotter… A type of dark magic" Hermione screamed.

"Oh great" ash said.

"It is great!" Harry said his voice seemed very deep and had and echo.

"Huh?" All 3 mates turned around. Harrys eyes were glowing red, and he had his wand aimed at ash, Who remained very still.

"What you doing harry?" Ash asked.

"Something I should of done, A long time ago!" He cast a strange spell, Not even Hermione new what it was. Ash was sent flying into the wall, he hit it and slid down leaving a trail of blood running down the wall.

"What!" Hermione cried, Both girls ran over to see if he was ok. Misty felt his neck.

"He doesn't have a pulse" Misty cried. She sat and held ash while Hermione stood up and held out her wand at Harry

"In don't know what's got over you Harry, but…" Hermione started.

"Im not Harry" he said.

"What?" Misty said.

"Of course, Harry's been possessed, We cant kill him because… Because if we do, Harry will die!" Hermione said.

"What do we do then!" misty said.

"I don't know"

"Well" said harry "Now ill leave you two to die, Don't want you spilling the beans on out little meeting do i?"

Just then harry said some strange dark magic spells, and all the skeletons in the caves began to slowly move. They were standing up. Harry made himself disappear.

"AHHH!" Misty and Hermione both screamed there loudest. The skeletons were approaching them like zombies. Misty And Hermione new what they had to do, They had to fight. The possessed skeletons were closing in on the two girls, So Hermione began to cast spells on all the ones getting close, While misty was booting and punching as many as she could. Hermione shot flippendo at one, who flew into four more destroying them, Misty pulled of a head from one skeleton then started throwing it at others. After a few minutes, There were only a few left.

"Behind ya mist!" Hermione called.

"No, Behind you!" Misty shouted, They both turned around and punched the skeletons across the floor into the dire. The bones disintegrated as they hit the dire, So as soon as all the skeletons had been destroyed, Hermione finished off by making sure all the bones had been tossed in the dire, while misty ran back over to ash.

"Oh ash, Don't die" Misty said hugging him.

When she'd finished cleaning up, Hermione ran over to ash and misty. Misty had tears in her eyes.

"Cant you just cast one of your magic spells on him to bring him back to life" she wailed.

"Maybe… I wonder…" Hermione thought… She aimed the wand at ashes heart.

"Electomondae" she said. Ash's whole body shook, and he slowly opened his eyes. Misty was very pleased.

"How did you…" Misty said puzzled

"Well" Hermione said "Its common sense, Putting a zap of electricity to the heart can help it start beating again"

"Thanx Hermione" Ash said.

"No problem!" She said. "Oh crap! What about harry?"

"Harry!" Ash cried "We gotta rescue him!" Misty grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Ash misty and Hermione began kicking the muddy water from the floor at the dire, then running through the gap they had made. As soon as they got through it, the dire lit up again.

"Come on!" Hermione cried, She ran out the exit followed by ash and misty. As they ran towards the outside of the cave, To there horror, They saw the ceiling starting to crack. It began to break up, then rock and dust and debris were falling from the ceiling.

"Cave in" Ash cried as the whole caves crumbled down on top of them.

Harry woke up in a bed in a room full of other beds, He looked around, each bed had Ash, Hermione and Misty in. They were still asleep. He looked over to the door and saw Ron and Brock walk in.

"Hay Harry!" Brock cried. He ran next Harries bed, followed by Ron.

"Hi Brock" Said Harry.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, you've missed Christmas man!"

"How long have I been here?"

"6 weeks!" Ron said. "You and those guys have been in a comber" He pointed over at the other beds.

"What happened?" said Harry. "I remember we were in the forbidden cave and then… I cant remember" That second the nurse walked in.

"I see you finally decided to wake" The nurse said "Well your fit as a fiddle" She said after she had checked his body. "Unlike your little friends, They've each broke practically every bone in there bodies!"

Harry looked over at Hermione, he noticed her start to twitch. She then sat up and smiled at him, he smiled back. When the nurse, Brock and Ron had left the room he went and sat on the bed next to her.

"What happened" he asked

"It's a long story" Hermione replied.

A few weeks later Ash, Misty and Hermione had fully recovered. They were ready to go home, There bags were all packed and they were waiting for the train to pull up into the station.

"Hay misty" Hermione said. When it finally did

"Yea?"

"I'm going to miss you"

"Me too"

"Bye" Misty said hugging Hermione.

"Bye"

All six friends knew they would be back next year, for there next adventure.


	2. A dif story

Chapter1

_Our heroes are walking down the long country path towards goldenrod city. As usual ash and misty are at each others necks…_

Ash: what do you mean it was me it was you?

Misty: I mean it was you because it was not me!

Brock: will you two just shut up!

Pikatchu: pika pi picaa I have a headache

Misty: Brock you stay out of this

Ash: he can talk if he wants

Misty: its dark let's set up camp

Brock: its getting late we might as well

Ash: let's eat first

Misty: is that all you think about

Ash: what do you mean?

Misty: all you think about is food

Ash: do not

Misty: do too

Brock: STOP AGUING! (_His head went really big)_

Pikatchu: pikatuuuuuuuuuuuu thunder shocks ash and misty

Misty and ash: PICATCHU!

Pikatchu: pika pika pi serves you right

Brock: some one come and help me put up camp please

Ash and misty: how about misty/ash together

Brock: Ash you're the boy you come

Ash; arrrrrrrrrr(_Sweat Drop_)

Misty; ha-ha pulling her tounge

Brock: Misty go start on super

Misty: ok, what do you want?

Ash: you decide your making

Misty: what about ermmm oh I don't know. I am gonna go to the shop to get some pastor.

Ash: suit your self

Brock: bye

Pikatchu: pika bye

Misty: bye waving

2 hours later, Misty still hasn't returned.

Brock: well I got the fire going and the tents up and… its late, wow its 11:30!

Ash: yeah –yeah, where in the world is misty

Pikatchu: pikatchu pika-pika pi why do you care ash-ey boy

Ash: I am starving

Meanwhile with misty

Misty: there's got be a shop somewhere around here

A boy with sticky out brown hair comes out of the bush, and started walking along side misty.

Gary; I know were there's a shop follow me

Misty: are you sure there is a shop down a grotty place like this?

Gary: don't worry there is a shop I go all the time.

Misty: ok

Misty: aren't you that boy who all ways hits and teases ash?

Gary: you know Ash?

Misty: yes, I travel with him!

Gary: how come he is not with you now?

Misty: because he is setting up camp

Gary: here we are at the shop

Misty: buts it's an arcade

Gary: yea but in the attic there's a shop

Misty: let's go there then (a little unsure)

Gary: follow me right this way

Misty followed Gary through the old run down arcade and up some stairs.

Misty: I really like ash you know as in person not like-like

Gary: I hate ash in person and as for like-like, it's more like hate -hate for me!

Misty: that's not nice.

Gary; I hate him because you like him.

Misty: why on earth because of that?

Gary: because I like you that's why I brought you here, there's no shop there's just you and me and no one can here you if you shout we are to far up!

Misty: I am out of here!

Gary: oh no your not!

Misty; what do you mean by that!

Gary: I mean your staying!

Misty: I am not I am just leaving the room now!

As misty tried to go through the door, Gary jumped in the way and pushed misty against the wall.

Gary: I don't think so!

Gary started to feel misty's hair. Misty was very uncomfy.

Misty: get of me you freak!

Misty ran out the room and down the stairs as fast as she could

Gary grabbed misty's arm and hit her in the cheek with his hand over her mouth. Misty grabbed his hand off and ran out of the arcade and back to the tent

Back at camp

Misty ran up to the small camp Brock and ash had made. She had a large bruise on her left cheek.

Ash: misty what's the matter what happened to your face?

Pikatchu: pika pi what's wrong?

Brock: what did you get to eat?

Misty: couldn't find a shop, Im off to bed

Ash: but misty who done that to you?

Misty: I don't want to talk about it! Night!

Ash climbed into the sleeping bag next to misty

Ash: come on you can tell me I won't tell anyone.

Misty: no-no and no

Ash: pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase

Misty: oh alright-alright it was that freak Gazza

Ash: OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE WILL BE DEAD MEAT

Misty: ash calm down it wasn't that bad

Ash: ok but were is that freak

Misty: I ran from him and he ……….well ermmmm he pushed me and punched me three times

Ash: did he WHY THAT LITTLE GRRRRRRRRRRRRR ash was getting angrier by the second

Misty: why do you care I thought you didn't like me

Ash started to rub the back of his neck.

Ash: ermmmmmmmm well….Ya see…

Then out from behind a tree, Gazza hopped out. He folded his arms.

Gary: haha thought id find you here luv

Misty: Luv! Haa! Like yea woteva!

Ash: So gazz cant hit a boy, gotta hit a girl eh? Sissy!

Misty lathed

Gary: Well guess what…erm…. Yo momma is so…"

Ash: Is that the best you can come up with!

Gary: Lets battle!

Misty: Get ready to loose!

Ash: Your on gaz!

Gary picked out his pokeball and sent out a ivysaw. Ash sent out pikachu.

Gary: Vine whip!

Ash: Agility!

Pikachu easily dodged evry vine whip.

Gary was sweating

Ash: Thundershock!

Gary: Solar Beam!

The two attacks smashed in mid air, and sparks flew off onto misty. The blast made her fall over. She

Brock: Look out! The campfire!

Misty fell into the fire and screamed. Her top caught fire, along with a sleeping bag.

Ash: NOOOOOO! (He grabbed his pokeball) Squirtle go!

Ash: Water gun!

Gary was annoyed as ash had saved misty, Not him.

Ash: Are you ok

Misty: Watta ya think? Ive just been on flamin fire!

Gary: Return! He pulled back ivysaw.

Gary ran away into the darkness swearing.

Brock: Ill go get a nurse! He went into a land of his own dreaming of nurse joy.

Misty: That should keep him busy for a while.

Ash: You can say dat again.

Misty: That should keep him busy for a while

They both smilled.

Misty: Oh yea thanks for saving me!

Ash: Yea I know what its like to be burnet. Remember charizard?

They both lathed

Misty: Hell yea we've been through a lot…

Ash: …togever.

Misty plese turn around while I change me top!

Ash: Ok.. Do I have to? Kiddin…

Misty: Hmph… In ya dreams mate…

When shed changed he turned around

Ash: So we better get to bed.

Misty: Yeah but weve only got 2 sleeping bags now!

Ash: I spose…

Misty: I am not sharing with brock!

Ash: Ooh wat a shame he said lathing.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika chuu (Ash and misty up a tree….)

They both got in the same sleeping bag and ash fell asleep.

Misty: D'ya have to snore so loud!

Ash dident say a word.

The next day, ash misty and brock are up real early. Brock was frying eggs on the fire.

Ash: Awww (Yaning)

Misty was sitting with her legs bent backwards in a painful looking position

Misty: Sleep well?

Ash:Yup!

Misty: Hmph, not me! Can you keep still?

Ash: Sos (Rubbing his neck)

Misty: Im walking into town today, to try and find some new cloths

Ash: Not on your own your not

Pikachu: chhuuuu…Chuuuu! (care so much do you? Ah eye )

Brock: Yea Ill go, bet there's some real pretty girls in the cloths shops.

Ash: Your not going on your own mist, coz of gaz. Cant let that bastard do anything else to you.

Misty: Dident know you cared so much

Ash: I Do.

Misty turned away so's not to look in his eyes

Brock : OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! He screamed

His hand was big and red. He had burned them on the egg pan.

Misty: Im off anyway

Ash: Looks like ill have to meet you later.

Misty: Ok woteva.

She turned and walked away towards the bus stop.

Brock: You two really make a cute couple

Ash was embarrassed

Ash: watya think off her?

Brock: Shes a bit young for me ladie, but im telling you now, go for it. Shes hot! I mean smoking. An you wanna watch out, shes getting to the age were loads of lads like her. I mean take gary for instance. If you fancy her id ask her out sooner than later.

Ash: Who said I fancied her? I don't!

Pikachu: pikachu chuu chuu (Wow! Look at that pig fly!)

Little did the lads know, misty could here every word.

Misty to herself: Brock thinks im hot? Ewww. Ash dosent fancy me?

She was very upset. Shed always had a thing for ash, she was almost sure he liked her. Now she was nearly crying.

Misty: Ill show him…grrr

Ash stared at brocks watch

Ash: Isn't she meant to be here now?

Brock: I just hope Gary hasn't got off with her again!

The bus pulled into the stop were they were waiting. Out stepped a girl. She was a red headed girl who at first ash and brock dident reconise.

Misty: Hi brock!

Brock looked puzzled.

Brock: Misty?

Misty: Yea. Whod ya think?

Pikachu: Pika CHuuu (Wow she's fit!)

She had a new hair style, new outfit with blue top and blue miniskirt and fake belly button jewl. She wore sunglasses, and blue high heeled shoes. The colour of the clothes made her eyes sparkle.

Brock nudged ash.

Brock (Whispering in ashes ear) : Still not fancy her?

Ash dident say a thing. He was amazed how pretty she was now shed got a make over.

Misty: Wats up ash?

Ash: N—n—Nothing!

Misty: Oh yea, Meet dave!.

A boy with green spiky hair stepped of the bus.

Ash: Whos that?

Misty: My boyfriend!

Ash's hair stuck up and wobbled.

Dave: Don't get jelous, You must be… Ashleigh?

Ash: Don't call me that.

Pikachu: pika chuu pika (

He was angry. He had just relilized how nice misty was, and then some dave steps outa nowere.

Dave put his arm around misty.

Misty: Oh yea ash, Dave won two BIKE TOKENS for "Bikes R Us".

Pikachu: Chuu Chuu (Oh Ooh)

Misty: Im going to collect my bike and me and dave are gonna go for a ride. Ill see you tomorrow ashy boy. Bye.

Ash was about to explode.

Brock: What did I tell you this morning?

Ash: I don't belive it! Ive been her like best mate for 3 years, and shes going off with some stranger.

Brock : Oh year, I almost forgot.

He pulled out a pad off paper. On the paper was a table with 3 columns. They read "Hot" "Very Hot" and "Scorching Hot" He pulled out a pencil and written MISTY in the Scorching column.

Ash: I neva thort id say this but, I agree.

The next morning misty neva returned. But at 4:30 pm. She finally did so.

Misty: Hiya brock!

Ash: Hi mist

Misty rolled her eyes at him

Ash dident understand why.

Ash: Weres dave?

Misty: None of your business. So Brock, how are things?

Ash did not know what she was up to or why. He eventually asked her.

Ash: Look mist, why you ignoring me? Wat I do?

Misty dident say anything.

Ash: What did I do!

Pikachu: chuu chuu! (Don't shout ash!)

Misty: What did you do? What did you do! What the hell do you think you did. You should always make sure people are far away from you before you start talking about them ash,

He was confused

Brock: Oh I get it, you herd ash say he dident like you.

Misty dident say anything.

Ash: Mist I do like you but…

Misty: Oh yea im gonna be late I have to meet dave! Ok bye!

Ash and brock looked at each other.

Ash: brock I am gona go to bed

Brock: ok

Ash went into the tent and lay on the air bed muttering to him self

Ash: I do care for misty but I can't tell Brock or misty because they would just laugh. Any way she has stupid dave now and she doesn't need me

Ash got out of the tent and went for a long walk with pikachu

Ash: oh pikachu why did Dave have to come along he wrecked everything including my life and the only girl I ever liked

Pikachu: Pika chuuu (I dunno)

With misty

Dave: that boy ash was a nasty little bugger wasn't he misty

Misty was upset.

Misty: he w-w-was sort of a bugger

Dave: do you want me to pound him one

Misty: NO leave him

Dave: you know I am going to tea with my friend on Saturday would you like to come

Misty: if I can I will

Dave: I will pick you up then. Now of you go back to your stupid friends.

Chapter 2

Ash was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus to Golden Rod City so he could be alone

The bus pulled up and ash got on the bottem seat with pikachu

Ash: oh pikachu

A strange boy with blue hair came up to him and sat on the row of seats behind ash

Ash ; pikachu will you be able to talk to me I an understand you

But before ash knew it pikachu was grabbed by the boy behind .ash ran after him like mad.

Pikachu: PIKA!(HELP)

Ash: GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!

Misty got back to the tent and found brock sitting near the fire and she couldn't see ash or pikachu any were

Misty: hey Brock, where is twerp

Brock: he went to Golden Rod City and he wont be back till tomorrow

Misty: I cant believe it I have been like his best mate for 3 years and he goes off and leaves me here.

Brock: go and catch up he only left 5 mins ago

Misty: ok!

She jumps on her bike, and pedeld towards the bus stop.

Ash was running after the boy with an angry face, he chased him off the bus.

Ash: Get here now!

Boy: Neheheehee!

Ash: I know that lath anywere!

Ash chased the boy around a building and up onto the roof. On the roof a huge meowth balloon was docked. The mysteries boy jumped into the basket, and a girl with red hair turned around. It was team rocket.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: Make it double

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all people within our nation

Jessie: To extend our reach to the stars above…

Ash: Ive herd this pathetic thing… erm.. 523 times!

James : Is it really that many times? Wow!

Ash: I haven't got time, give me back my pikachu!

James : No! hehehehee

Meouth popped up

Meouth: Im placing pikachu in a….

Ash: …Shock proof glass container, What else is new?

Meouth : That's enougth, lets go!

The balloon began to lift of the ground and hover upwards.

Ash: Gimmi back my pikachu!

Ash jumped and grabbed onto one of the balloons ropes. He was hanging on, floating up with the balloon.

James: Get him off!

Meouth: Ill try!

Jessie: Hurray!

Meouth climed onto the side of the basket, and pulled out a knife. He began to cut the rope.

Ash: Ahhh!

He climed up the rope. He looked down and saw misty on the ground peddling on the bike in line with the ballon

Misty: Ash! Look out!

She was shouting up at the balloon.

Ash: Woaaah!

Meouth: Theres him takin care of! Haha!

The rope was snapped and ash began to fall. He screamed. Little did meouth know, the rope was attached to the glass cage pikachu was stuck in. The jar ripped of the balloon and pikachu fell down too.

Misty: NOOOO!

Ash landed in a bush with a thud.

Misty was going to try to catch pikachu in the bikes basket. She did. Pikachu was very angry so he charged up a thunderbolt. Mistys bike was completely destroyed. Misty was also shocked.

Ash came stolling out of the bush.

Ash: Hiya mist.

His hair was sticking all over the place and his arm was broken.

Misty: Jeez you look sore… Are you okay?

Ash: Ill be fine, better go the docs tho.

Misty: Oh and now you owe me AND dave a bike!

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika (Shut up)

Dave: I thort id find you here!

He came out from behind a building.

Misty: Howed you know?

Dave: Slit Eyes told me.

Misty: That's not funny.

Ash: Brock has kinda got slit eyes…

Dave: What! The bike! I went through loads to get you that bike!

Misty: Im sorry!

Ash: Leave her alone

Misty: You stay outa this ash.

Dave: Jib all this crap. Bye mist. Don't belive you wreacked the bike!

Misty: Woteva!

He rode off.

Ash: aaha… Im erm… Sory mist… You must be pissed off….

Misty: Ha, you gotta be kidden. Neva really liked him anyway.

Ash: WHAT? You neva liked him?

Misty: Nope!

She lathed

Ash dident. He was pissed off.

Ash: Jeez why all the crap?

Misty: Don't ask!

Ash was very confused.

Misty: Anyway no more dave, I might as well travel wid you ashey boy.

Ash: I guess…

Misty whispered: Im single again…

She winked

Ash: Eh?

Misty: Nothing….

When the two friends got back to the camp, misty put on her old tank top and short jeans. The only difference is, ash fancied her now.

Misty woke up the next morning, in the same sleeping bag as brock.

Misty: Eeeew!

She slapped him across the face.

Brock: AIIIEEEE!

He woke up and flew out of the sleeping bag.

Brock: What the hel was that for?

Misty: Mayby… er… COZ I WOKE UP IN THE SAME BED AS **YOU!**

Brock: Ash left early this morning, I was cold so I got in the same bed as you.

Misty: Err, Noo. Mayby its coz you think im _scortching hot!_

Brock: Eh?

He was rubbing his neck, and sweating.

Misty pulled out his notebook. She pointed at her name In the Scortching hot coloum.

Brock: Well ya see, what it is is… Well I no someone called misty, other than you

Misty: Woteva. Just don't do it again.

Brock was muttering to himself

Brock: You don't mind sharing a bed with ash….

Misty: Watch it…

Brock: Sos, Solid.

Misty slapped him even harder.

Brock: Sorry!

Ash came from behind a tree. His clothes were all ripped and shredded.

Ash: Do NOT Pick a fight with an angry sphifer!

Misty lathed.

Misty: Only you would ash….

Pikachu : pika pika chuuuu (Lovebirds)

Misty went to slap pikachu. She stopped herself when she thought about the painfull thundershock.

Misty walked over to ash.

Ash: Errr hiya

Misty: You look like you could use a bath.

Ash: Err.. I guess so…

Misty: Lets get to goldenrod. I Herd they sell great fishing gear there.

Brock: They also have great bath spas. All those beautiful girls!

He began to drool. Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the bus stop. Ash followed.

The three got of the bus at goldenrod city. The city was huge.

Misty: LETS GO SHOPPING!

Ash: HOW ABOUT NOOO!

Misty: To late ash!

She was running towards the clothes shop.

Ash: Ill go to the spa and get a bath…

Brock: Yeah me to. All those beautiful girls!

Misty: Cya later then

Ash and brock walked towards the spa.

Brock: She likes you you know.

Ash: Yea rite.

Brock: She does, I can tell!

Ash: You've neva had a girl friend. How would you know?

Brock: Trust me.

Ash: Id rather not.

They both walked into the spa

Brock: Ill be in the bikini section

Ash: Ok im going to go take a bath.

Misty was wondering around the clothes store. She was looking at a cool yellow tank top, when she noticed a big spiky quiff of brown hair sticking over the top. Then garys head popped through.

Gary: Hiya hot stuff

Misty: Hiya gay bod…

Gary: Yea im gay, Happy to see you!

Misty: Gimmi a break.

Gary: Wheres ash? Your love?

Misty: In the bath

Gary: Why arnet you in it with him?

He lathed.

Misty: Hilarious…

Gary: I know, Hay do you wanna join me in the changing room?

Misty: Err I think Ill give it a miss…

Gary: Suit yourself… Hottie…

Ash was in the bath, moaning at the lovly warm water. He hadent had a bath for ages. Brock walked in.

Brock: So any lovly ladies in here?

Ash: NO! Just me!

Brock was very red

Brock: Ooops! Sos ash!

He ran out.

Misty was looking for the spa. She saw it and approached it. She saw brock.

Brock: Hiya.

Misty: Hi. Ash out yet?

Brock: Nope

Misty: That creep gary was just coming for me again.

Brock : The bugger.

Misty: Well said.

Ash opened the door and came out with a towel wrapped around him.

Misty giggled. She looked at his chest.

He blushed.

Ash: Hiya.

Misty: Gary was harassing me again.

Ash: were is he?

Misty: In the Seashore Shop.

Ash was annoyed. He ran out the spa without changing and ran through the shopping centre with just a towel on.

Misty was almost crying with laughter.

Ash found gary.

Gary : HAHAHAHA! Hiya towel boy!

Ash: Hiya... Oh crap I forgot to get changed!

Misty and brock walked in.

Gary went behind ash, and yanked his towel down to his legs.

Ash nearly died of shame. He was so red. Luckily he was facing the wall so noone saw his naked front. His butt was facing misty, brock and gary.

Misty: That is so mean.

Ash ran out the shop with his towel back on.

Misty went and hit Gary.

Then she and brock ran off.

Chapter 3

Outside, Misty and brock found ash, fully dressed, standing still looking embarrassed.

Brock: Ill leave you two alone. He walked off towards the shop to buy brokely.

Misty: Hiya ash.

Ash: Hi

Misty: I… Er… Im sorry for wot gary did.

Ash: don't be. Hes just a bastard.

Misty: Yea.

They both remained scilent for a few seconds.

Misty: You must care for me quite a bit to go running out of the spa like that…

Ash: Naah its coz I… Not that I… I do care for you, but I ran after gary… coz.. err… I err…. Ummm.. hate him! That's it! I hate him! kinda…

Misty: Ash… Theres something I think I should tell you.

Ash: Yea me too.

Misty: You go first.

Ash: No, You.

Misty: Okay. I… I think your cool.

Ash: Err.. Yea you are too.

Misty: Oh yea, I neva asked you. Wot did you think off the clothes I had on the other day?

Ash: You looked very nice.

Misty: Thanx ash. You looked very nice in a towel.

She laghed.

Ash: Thanx… I guess.

Misty: Is that all you wanted to tell me?

Ash: No.

Misty: Well lets both say whats really on our minds at exactly the same time. Ok?

Ash + Misty together : 1….2….3… I think your hot!

Ash: haha well wataya know…

Misty: Wow… I wasent expecting that.

Ash: So do you wanna?

Misty: Why the hell not..

Ash smiled and misty lathed.

Ash: Lets find a hotel and spend the night there.

Misty: Great idea.

They were walking towards the hotel. Talking.

Ash: Don't let this relationship spoil our friendship mist.. if we split up, lets not stop bein mates.

Misty: I don't think we will split up…

Ash: Yea but if we do..

Misty: Shh… Anyway theres the hotel!

In the hotel

Ash and misty and Brock settled down in a hotel room not forgetting pikachu .ash and misty were sharing a bed and Brock was on his own room with pikachu at the end of his bed.

Misty: ash do you wanna come the chippy? I m starving…

Ash: yeah woteva.

Misty: come ed den!

Brock: what about me?

Ash: bye look after pikachu

Misty: the chip shop is around the corner from here, I think

Ash and misty got outside and started walking to the shop.

Misty: brr it is freezing rubbing her self for warmth

Ash: here this could arm you up a bit he took his coat of and put it around her

Misty: thanks ash.

They saw a sighn saying Alls Chips.

Misty: god dam it! it is flaming closed!

Ash; I can see.

Misty; come on.

Ash and misty went back to the hotel and found Brock and pikachu awake toasting marshmallow over the fire

Brock: So were is the food?

Misty: shut up brock, Is it all you eva think about? Food?

Ash: I am going to bed coming mist?

Misty: yeah!

Brock: Can I come?

Misty and ash: Hmm lemmie think… HOW ABOUT NO!

Brock went out into the corridor outside ash and Misty's hotel room. He saw a pretty girl crying in the far end of the corridor.

Brock (To Himself): Nows my chance.

He approached her.

Ash: (Yawn)… I'm very tired. Night mist.

Misty: Don't I even get a kiss?

Ash was already sleeping.

Misty: Hmph. Good night.

She angrily turned of the light.

Brock: Hay. Whats up?

Girl: Sob… I… I … Sob..

Brock: Its ok, you can tell me…

Girl: My boyfriend…. He dumped me…

Brock (To Himself): Wooohooo!

Brock (To The girl): What a shame….

Girl: Yea… I've only known him 2 days! He's in that room. Here he comes now…

The door opened, and to brocks surprise Dave, misty's ex, came out.

Brock: I should've known…

Dave: Oh its you again.. weres misty?

Misty walked into the corridor, to go to the toilet. She yawned then saw dave.

Dave: Hiya misty…

Misty: Dave. What a surprise…

Brock: That's misty. Guess who she used to go out with?

Girl: I dunno.

Brock: Him!

He pointed.

Dave: Your not my type, Gloria.

Brock: What a beutifull name…. (He began to daze)

Gloria: Thanx

Then ash came out into the corridor.

Ash: Yawn… Oh there you are mist… Oh you again!

Dave: Yes me!

Ash: Yes you!

Dave: YES ME!

Ash: Yes… Oh Il shurup now

Dave: Misty come back to me!

Ash: Shes mine…

Dave: What? You to! Ha! It wont last more than a few days!

Misty: Woteva!

Dave: Go shocker

A pikachu appeared out of daves pokeball.

Ash sent out todadile.

Ash: Use your watergun!

Dave: Agility!

The watergun missed shocker.

Dave: Thundershock!

The pickachu electrified ashes todadile.

Ash: Watergun… oh no hes down… Go cindaquill!

Dave: Takle him!

Ash: Flamethrower!

The pikachu was burnet. Burnet to a crisp.

Ash: Allllriiighhht!

Misty: Aha

Dave: Noooo!

Brock: Woohoo

Gloria: Get 'ome!

She pointed at the door. Dave walked of sobbing.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Ash is waking up.

Ash: Yawn… Good morin mist…

No one replied.

Ash: Mist?...

He rolled over, and misty wasent there.

Ash sighed and got out of bed.

Brock walked in the room.

Ash: Yo

Brock: Hiya ash. Heres pikachu!

He handed him over. Pikachu had a new haircut.

Ash: Haha!

Pikachu: chu (Watch it…)

Ash: Weres misty?

Brock: I dunno… I better get off.. See yas later.

After about 5 seconds, the dressing closet door opend. Misty stepped out.

Ash: What the hell were you…. Woah!

Misty was wearing a cheer leader outfit, with blonde hair. The outfit was blue, and her eyes matched it perfectly.

Misty: Hi ash!

Ash: Hi mist. You look great!

Misty: Thanks.

Ash: Why are you in a cheerleader outfit…

Misty: Well, I got to know Gloria this morning. Now were best mates! She's a cheerleader, and now I am to!

Ash: Cool! You deafinintly look the part! Real hot!

He winked at her. She wanted to jump on him but….

Brock walked in.

Brock: Woah! Wanna swap ash?

Gloria: Excuse me!

Brock: erm…oops… I was kidding.

Ash: No way! Mistys mine!... Anyway, I see you've hooked up wid Gloria! Weve all found love latly!

Misty: Yea! Itl be togipi and pikachu next…

Pikachu: chu chu (err yea great Idear yea…. HOW ABOUT NO!)

Misty: Oh yea ash.. I cought a marrel.

Ash: cool.

Brock: Me and glor are headin to the port.. meet yas later.

Brock walked out with gloria

Misty: Were alone ash….

Ash: Yep… So?

Misty: jeezus ash! Wattda ya think?

Ash: err, I dunno?

Misty: hmph

Ash: only kidden! Cmer

Misty: Finally!

She smilled then hopped onto the couch next to ash. They kissed, and misty was surprised at how good he was. She found herself rolling ontop of him.

Ash: Not that I don't enjoy this but… jeez don't you think your takin this a bit far?

Misty thort. She was 2 years older than him. She climed off him.

Misty: sos…

Ash: No it was great!

Misty stared at him.

Misty: Ya think?

Ash: Yea, I know

Misty: I love you ashey boy…

Ash: good!

Misty: It is!

Ash: oh yea, one thing… How come, well, how long have you liked me?

Misty: Since the day I met you sweetie.

Ash: I wish I could say the same about you… I only started fanceing you a week ago…

Misty was offended. 3 years! Shed liked him for 3 years! Hed liked her for a week!

Misty: Oh… you shudent of told me that.. I thort youd loved me for ages…

Ash: Well I did.. um kinda… no I dident… But I do now I swear!

Misty: Good.. I love you more..

Ash: No, I do.

Misty: I do!

Ash: i…

The door rang. Ash went to it. Gary was there.

Gary: ooh hi ash… Just wanna tell you me and misty had a great time last night.

Ash: what?

Gary: Shes a babe! Oh and she knows how to kiss! Oh yea shes got nice ti….

Ash: What?

Gary: Those legs….

Ash: Huh?

Gary: Yeah you herd me, she cheated on you! Why do you think she wasent here this morning? Why do you think shes wearing one of my cheer leader's outfits? Eh?

Ash: I… dunno…

He was annoyed. He closed the door and walked in the room were misty was lying on the bed.

Ash: Have a nice night last night?

Misty: Caurse I did. I spent it with you!

Ash: I don't think so!

Misty: What?

Ash: That was gary at the door…

Misty: What did that bastard want this time?

Ash: He told me you and him were spending "Quallity time" together

Misty: Huh? Ash don't be stupid.

He told me you two kissed and hugged…

Misty: what? No way! I swear that's not true!

Ash: I don't belive you!

Misty: Why! Ash I swear its not true woteva he said!

Ash: Coz look at the odds. Werent here this morning, and gary is followed around by cheerleaders a lot. Wearing the same outfits as you!

Misty: I swear I dident… Why don't you belive me!

She hung her head low. She began to cry. Then she started to wail. Then she started to scream.

Ash: Get lost you little bitch…. No im sorry…

Misty: Don't be!

She walked out crying. She ran then sprinted. She was running her fastest out of the city.

Ash sat in the hotel room and started to cry.

Half an hour later misty was resting in a tree in a forest to the west of goldenrod. She was still crying. Why dident ash belive her, And belive gary? Dident he love her enoth to belive her? So many questions whizzed around in her ginger head.

Back at the hotel room.

Brock: Calm down ash!

Ash: No!

Brock: Just tell me what happened…

Ash: Gary he… He…

Brock: He what?

Ash: Shurup already!

Brock: Calm DOWN!

Ash: Ok il… oh shit!

Brock: What?

Ash: Gary had an admition badge for the goldenrod dance today.. when was that?

Brock: err.. Last night!

Ash: That means… Oh crap! He couldent off gone of with misty! Oh wot the hell av I done… Oh ive got to find her!

Misty was still in the tree hugging togipi. She was cold. She imagined ash giving her his coat to lend. This just made her start crying again.

Brock: Ash.. common man, she could be on the bus to violet city by now…

Ash: We have to try and find her.

Pikachu: pika pika (Yea! Lets go then!)

Brock: I dunno were to start looking for her.

Ash: And you think I do? We just gotta try.

Misty was sitting looking out of the tree. It started to rain heavily. She saw a catapie come out of a leaf and then aprrach her. She hated bugs. She kept extreamily still as it crawled towards her.

Ash: Oh dam look at this rain!

Brock: Yea!

Ash: I hope shes ok…

Brock: She knows how to look after herself.

Ash: Uhuh.

Misty remained still and the bug began to crawl onto her leg. She was very scared.

Misty(Whispering) : Help ash…

The bug started crawling up her top. It went up and rested on her shoulder.

Ash: Lets go!

Ash and brock walked up to the path leading into the forest west of the city. When they got there they called out.

Ash: Misty! Misty!

Brock: Misty!

Pikachu: pika (Misty!)

The weather got really bad. It began to thunder and lightning.

Brock: Ash we gotta find shelter.

Ash: No! We gotta find misty!

Ash: Go noctowl!

The bird took off and hoverd above the two friends.

Ash: Search around. If you see anything, return here.

Misty was num because she stayed still so long. The catapie started to crawl down her top. Then she herd a bird crying out "nocktowl". The bird came into view, and then landed. It was ashes all right.

Misty didn't say anything. The bug was crawling down her arm. She just looked at it.

Nocktowl: Nockt! Owl Owl! (Ash is looking for you!)

Misty dident understand. The catapie was now on her hand. Nows her chance. She shook her hand and the bug flew off and hit the bark. She was very relieved.

Misty: Phew…

She looked to the left, out of a bush, lots of catapies came. She counted 30, but there was deafinatly more.

Misty: NO WAY!

The catapies were approaching her. Nocktowl took off and flew back to ash and brock.

Ash: I wonder were she is…

Brock: God knows.

The bird flew down to them.

Nocktowl: Nockt owl owl nockt owl ! (I found her, She needs your help!)

Brock: Lets go!

Ash: Yea!

They followed the bird.

Misty was very scared. The catapies surrounded her. She backed to the wall. She saw ash and brock come around the corner ahead of her. Shed never been so happy to see him in her life.

Ash: Over there. There she is!

Brock: Crap! Look at all those bugs!

Ash: Go todadile! Use watergun on those catapies!

Todadile squited at all the catapies, nocking them all but one down. One was crawling down mistys back. She stayed still and used sign language to try to tell ash what the problem was. She pointed a thumb at her back and moved it up and down. Her face was scared.

Ash: Huh? Whats up mist?

Brock: I think theres something behind her.

Ash ran around her and saw a lump in her top, moving down her back.

Ash: OH! Now I see.

Misty: j..j…j…. **JUST GET IT OFF!**

Ash: Oh yea… Rite.

He grabbed it without any problem, and held it in his hand. He looked at it.

Ash: I don't see whats so… OOWWW!

The catapie bit him and his thumb was red. He threw the bug away.

Misty: Phew.. im cold and scared I just wanna get back to the hotel…

Ash: And I belive you now…

Misty: Too late now ash…

Ash: Bummer…

The three walked back towards the hotel.

In the hotel, ash and misty lay on the bed, both soaking wet.

Misty: Why did you change your mind…

Ash: I just did…

Misty: Why did you belive gazza over me?

Ash: Im sorry…

He held his head low..

Misty:…

Ash: I just thort that when he said about…

Misty:… The costumes? I know, Gloria used to be one of garys cheerleaders…She gave me her costume. Ask her..

Ash: Oh im sorry. Misty I am. Im sorry for calling you a bitch..

Misty: You better be!

Ash: Lets get to sleep…

Misty: No… I wanna talk to you.

Ash and misty spoke for 2 more hours. About everything, There friendship, there past etc. By the time they fell asleep they were together again.

Chapter 5

The next day, Ash woke to find misty lying next to him this time.

Ash: Phew!

Misty: Yawn…. Eh?

Ash: Hiya.

Misty: Hi… So what are we doing today then?

Ash: I think ill try and get the goldenrod gym badge.

Misty: Oh cool.

Ash: Im getting up.

Misty: I guess that's what you do in the morning after you wake up…

Ash (getting changed) : Very funny

A few hours later, Ash brock and misty were walking down the road towards the gym.

Ash: Here it is..

Misty: Its closed.

Ash: Dam

Misty: what a shame

Brock: Yea

Voice: Excuse me!

Ash: huh?

He turned around. Standing behind him was an old man with a sweeping brush.

Ash: Hi. Whens the gym open?

Man: Well its surposed to be open now…. The leader, Whitney isent here. I dunno were she is today.

Ash: Oh great, just great… We have to leave tomorrow as well.

Misty: Dam! What a bummer!

Ash: Yea.

Brock: Yea

Nurse joy walked past. Brock wondered of into dreamland.

Ash: Reckon we bail?

Misty: Yup!

Ash and misty ran away from him as a joke. When he came into reality he couldent see them.

Brock: Hmm…

He scratched his chin.

Brock: I wonder…

Misty and ash had hidden behind a statue. Misty was giggling. Ash was peeking on Brock. Brock held his hands to his eyes and looked around.

Brock: Were are you?

Misty: Were alone ash….

Ash: You don't have to tell me…

Misty: Come here you…

Ash: what?

Before he knew it he was being snogged to half death.

Ash: Its not ofen we get time alone is it?

Misty: no.. NOW SHUTUP AND KISS ME!

Pikachu and Togipi sat and watched.

Pikachu: Pika pika chuu chuu pika pika chu chu pika(Don't you think there perfect for each other?)

Togipi: Bree (Yes)

Brock came around the corner. He was shocked to see the two "Friends" Hugging and kissing against the wall of a statue.

Brock: Since when did you to go out wid each other?

Misty: haha.. a few days…

Brock: Noone ever tells me anything…

Then out of noware, two voices started.

Voice 1: Prepare for trouble.

Voice2: Make it double.

Voice1: You to make a perfect couple.

Voce 2: You both love each other till your supple

Voice1: To watch you two kiss as elegent as a dove

Voce2: To tell everyone that your in love.

Voice1:Jessi…

Voice2:James…

Voce1:I see you two finally got toether

Voice2: Its about time, We were waiting forever.

Brock: Its team rocket!

Misty: You don't say….

They turned around to see Jessie and james standing there.

James: Hehhehee. Hand over that pikachu now…

Jessie: Or be forced to…

Ash: No way… What you gonna do?

The ground started to rumble. Suddenly a huge machine with drill on the end came out from underground and parked next to them. It had "Mole" on the side. The cockpit opend, and meouth jumped out.

Ash: That was unexpected.

Misty: Very.

James: Hahaha… There not giving them to us. Meouth use the smoke screen.

Meouth pressed a button, and loads of smoke filled the air out of the mole. Ash, misty, brock and the man were cothing and choking.

Pikachu and togipi were snatched out of mistys and ashes hands, and then the rockets jumped in the mole and began digging down. When the smoke cleared they were gone.

Ash\Misty: We gotta get back my pikachu\togipi!

The rockets had left meouth on the surface. They came back up again to collect him. The cockpit opened. James hopped out.

Misty: Give me back togipi.

James: I'm afraid that's something I cant do!

Misty was getting mad.

Misty: Give… me … back… my … TOGIPI!

James: How about… lemmie think… NO!

Misty: AHHHH! HIYA!

She was very mad and karati kicked james.

James: IIIIAAAEEEE!

He was sent flying. He knocked into Jessie, Pikachu and togipi fell out of the mole. Jessie fell back and lent on the accelerate lever. It snapped of. The mole digged into the ground at full speed.

Jessie, James and meouth: Looks like were digging down again…

Ash: Wow that was great misty! Well done girl!

Brock: Were did you learn that?

Misty: I always come prepared.

Ash: Wow mist that was really cool.

Misty: Thanks ash. At least I got togipi back… And pikachu…

Ash: Yea!

Misty grabbed his hand. Brock felt left out when he walked alone, holding noones hand.

As the three friends walked past the pokemmon centre, brock walked in.

Brock: Catch up wid you guys later.

Ash: Ok, see you round.

Misty: Bye!

Ash and misty went off together. They saw a red curtain in the city square. It had something under it. The two lovers snuck under it and started kissing again. They stayed in for an hour. Little did they know, the whole city was queing up on the other side of the curtain. There was even news crews and radio presenters.

Mayer: And now we reveal the statue of lord goldenrod, Founder of this city.

The whole audience clapped.

Inside the curtain.

Misty: What do you think there happy over?

Ash: I don't know…

The Mayer gave the curtain a tug, and it slipped off. There stood a giant statue, with misty and ash, snogging on one of its feet. They were on live TV.

Ash: Do you get the feeling were being watched?

Misty: Err… We are!

Ash looked at all the people staring at them.

In the pokemon centre.

Brock: Whats that on the telly? Ash and misty? HAHA! Those two lovebirds cant stop!

Misty and ash jumped of the statue lathing. They ran before anyone could talk to them.

The two ran onto the seaport. They sat on a bench, looking at the red sun as it started to set.

Misty: Isent this romantic?

Ash: Yeah…

Misty rested her head on his shoulder and then he put her arm around her.

Ash: I l..i love you.

Misty: I love me too.

She smiled and pulled a tonge.

Misty: Nahh I love you too.

Misty snuggeld up to him. Ash started to slide down the bench.

Ash: Mist! Don't lean on me that harrrraaaddd!

He fell off the bench, His head hit a huge rock, then he slid into the water. He sank under because he was knocked out.

Misty: OH CRAP! Ash! I am so so sorry!

She kicked her self. She was very mad with herself. He dident answer. Then she reilized hed been knocked out.

Misty: Noooooo!

She dived in, without giving it a thort, and swam down under water. She grabbed ash and pulled him upwards. She climed onto the side of the harber, then heaved him up.

Misty: Ash?

She shook his head. Nothing

Misty: Ash? Ash!

Nothing.

Misty: ASH!

Nothing.

Misty: Please god no! No! Ash you cant die now! You cant!

Nothing.

Misty: Wake up ash! Please!

She waild. She was crying her eyes out.

Brock appeard.

Brock: Huh? What the hell happened here?

Misty: I…i..t.. was… it.. w…a..s…it…it was all my fault!

Brock: What?

Misty: I pushed him in!

Brock: Did you and him fall out?

Misty: No! Nothing like that! I lent on him and he fell of the bench.

She still had streams of tears down her face.

Brock: Does he have a pulse?

Misty: Ill check….. YES!

Brock: Good.

Misty: Of course! Mouth to Mouth!

Brock: Youse to have had enouth Mouth to Mouth!

Misty: Not a time for joking brock…

Misty climed on top of ash and pressed his chest, then blown into his mouth. After a few times of doing this, he began to cougth.

Brock: Get off him. Give him some air…

Ash: Cougth… Cougth… Misty! Cougth.

Misty was so happy. She climed back ontop of him and snogged him into the ground. A small crowd had formed around the two lovebirds.

Brock: Ok.. Nothing to see here folks.. Please step away from the kids…

Misty: Oh ash I am so sorry! Really I don't know how your going to forgive me!

Ash: Don't worry, Your forgiven!

Misty: Yay!

Ash: Now shurup and kiss me!

And she did.

Crowd : awwwwww!

Chapter 7

Misty: Ash!... Ash! Wakeup!

Ash: Yawn… Hi mist.

Misty: Hi. So how are you?

Ash: Im fine.

Misty: Good.

Ash: Whats that?

Misty held up a piece of paper in her hand.

Misty: Oh this, It's a dance that's on at the town hall… Wanna go?

Ash: Why not!

Misty: Great

Ash: When is it?

Misty: Today. Don't worry I already bought you a nice suit.

Ash: Great.. You don't need to get a new outfit you look great the way you are..

Misty: Your so sweet.

Ash: No, you are…

Misty: No you are!

Ash: YOU ARE!

Brock walked in.

Ash: Going to the dance brock?

Misty: itll be fun!

Brock: Yea! Me and Gloria are going… Hay ash, ok after yestadays water incident.

Misty: Don't remind me brock I still feel really bad… Im scared to rest my head on you now ash!

Ash: Don't be…

Misty: Oh god! I must be real heavy to push you off! I must be fat!

Ash looked at her belly.

Ash: You are NOT fat!

Misty: Y think?

Ash: Yea!

Misty: Good…

Later on that day

Misty: Ash! Were gonna be late.

Ash: Im coming, ive never wore a tie before!

He came out of the bathroom with a badley done-up tie.

Misty: Oh c'mere. Who am I your mum?

Misty came over to him and did his tie.

Ash: Thanks!

Misty: Lets go!

They both ran out of the hotel and down the street, into the city hall. Loads of people were standing there. The first song was being played.

Ash: Ill go get us a drink from the bar.

Misty: Ill wait here.

Ash went towards the bar. Misty stood in the corner watching the dancing couples. Then Gary approached.

Gary: Hiya

Misty: Err… No.

Gary: What!

Misty looked at him.

Misty: What d'ya think?

Gary: I… er.. I.. I just wanted to say im sorry for all the times id.. Y no… did stuff to you.. I really like you.

Misty: To bad I don't like you!

Gary: Why!

Misty: You told ash you and me were spending the night together.

Gary: What! No I dident.

Misty: Woteva…

She turned away from him.

Gary: Misty! Wait… I… I see your alone… Are you and ash even friends now?

Misty: Watch.

Ash approached them. He handed her her drink.

Ash: there ya… Hay! What the hell is he doin here! Get lost gazza!

Misty: Hay BABY. Thanks Sweetheart.

Ash: No problem cutie.

Misty kissed him on the lips, Right in front of gary.

Gary: I see you to hooked up.

Misty: No.. You don't say!

Gary: Hmph!

Ash: Looks likes gaza aint got anyone to dance with!

Misty: What a shame, Hay ash?

Ash: Yea. It must be because of his attitude…

Gary clenched his fists. He swung for ash, and hit him in the cheek. Ash smacked him back, then gary booted him. Gary swung again, this time missing and hitting misty in the face.

Ash: You should not of done that.

Gary: What are you gonna do?

Ash: This!

He smacked him in the nose, then booted him in the crotch. Gary ran off crying.

Ash: I hate him… Are you ok?

Misty: No…

Ash hugged her.

Misty: I am now..

Ash: Hay why don't we dance, Since it's a dance…

Misty: Ok lets do it!

They both began dancing. Misty was surprised how good he was. A love song came on. They were waltzing around, hugging each other. Then misty saw brock and Gloria dancing along side them. After the song they both went and sat at a table and chair.

Misty: I got to go the girls room.. See you in a sec.

Ash: Ok.. Ill miss you..

She smiled then went out into the corridor towards the toilet rooms. As she went to open the door, gary grabbed her.

Misty: Let go!

Gary: No!

He put his hand on her mouth, then dragged her towards the fire exit. She tried to squeal but he was grasping to tight. He booted the "Push To Open" bar on the door, then walked through outside. It was pitch black. He carried her towards the bikeshop.  
He saw a motorbike with a sidecar.

Gary: That'l do nicly!

He hotwired it, then drove it outside. He threw misty into the sidecar, then accelerated of into the darkness.

Ash (Looking at his watch): Shes taking her time… 20 minutes!

Brock: Hay ash, I just found this.

He held out his hand. In it was her blue elastic hair bobble.

Ash: Huh? Were was that?

Brock: Outside the bathrooms. The fire exit was open too.

Ash: Weird…

Brock: Maybe she did a runner. Ha kidding.

Ash: Its possible…

Brock: C'mon man she like thinks your amazing. Theres no way shed leave you.

Ash: Yea your rite… I hope.

Gary stopped the bike at the side of the dark road. He looked at misty.

Gary: You look very sexy with your hair blowing in the wind.

Misty: You don't! Why did you stop?

Gary: I want to look at you, sexy.

Misty: Gimmi a break! Only ash talks to me like that…

Gary: So are you gonna kiss me?

Misty: HA! HA! Me kiss you? HA! In your dreams! Ha!

Gary: Looks like ill have to kiss you then!

Misty: No way!

Gary: Yes way! He jumped next to her in the sidecar.

Ash: That's it, half an hour! Im really worried about her now.

A girl approached ash. She looked about 11.

Girl: Hi.

Ash: Hello.

Girl: I haven't seen you around here before.

Ash: I don't live here, just here for a few days.

Girl: Oh cool, Pokemon trainer I guess.

Ash: Yea.

Girl: Cool.

Ash: You haven't seen a girl with red hair have you? Yellow tank top, Short jeans?

Girl: I think… I think I saw someone before, I remember thinking how pretty she was…

Ash: Were was she?

Girl: I saw her standing in the corner.

Ash: Oh ive seen her since them. Never mind…

Girl: Who is she? Your sister?

Ash: Nope..

Girl: I guess she must be your girl friend then… I thort you were alone.

Ash: Yea she is… But I am alone now. I don't know were she is.

Girl: Too bad.

A second girl came over.

Girl 2: Hi grace.

Grace: Hi lucy.

Lucy: Whos that?

Grace: Hes lost his girlfriend.

Lucy: Wait a minite.. Is it? It is! Heeheee!

Grace: What? Is what?

Lucy: Remember when I told you about the two kids kissing on tv?

Grace: Yea! Its not him is it?

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and went red.

Lucy: Yup! It is! He was kissing some red neck.

Ash: Don't talk about misty like that!

Lucy: You deserve more than misty. I'm much cooler than her!

Ash: Get lost you don't even know her.

They both walked off. Brock came up to him.

Brock: Your lucky!

Ash: Why?

Brock: All the girls approach you! They must think your hot.

Ash: Ill always love misty ok brock!

Brock: Ok calm down man…

Misty: Get off!

She pushed Gary then jumped out of the side car, then he tripped her up. She fell into the bush.

Misty: Go away! Leave me alone!

Gary: No. I cant!

Misty: Why the hell not?

Gary: I like you too much.

Misty: I don't like you! At all!

Gary: That's to bad… Not!

Misty: Your insane.

Gary: You could call me that…

Misty: I did.

Ash: Were are you misty! Hay Brock I got to go find her…

Brock: Ill come! I think we should check outside, Remember the fire exit was open.

Ash: Yea ok… She better be there, if I never see her again its your fault.

Outside

Man: Ive been robbed! My best motorcycle was stolen! It had a side car to!

Brock: It was?

Man: Yes!

Ash: You don't think…. No misty would never ever steal anything.

Brock: Ash, Who haven't we seen since before?

Ash: Err… Misty?

Brock: No… Well yes but… Gary!

Ash: Oh yea!

Brock: Mister I think we know who stole your bike… Wait a second dident you say it had a side car?

Man: Yes it did.

Ash: Why would gary steal a bike with a sidecar? Unless he had two people… Oh no.

Man: A pedestrian said the sidecar had a ginger girl in…

Ash and Brock (together): MISTY!

Man: What about her? Whos that!

Brock: No time, sorry!

Ash and brock ran down the road.

Brock: Go onix!

The two friends jumped on its back after it appeared.

Brock: Full speed ahead!

Onix followed the road. Giving them a lift.

Misty: Jeesus Christ gary please leave me alone! Please!

Gary: I cant help it sweetie!

Misty squinted her eyes and scrunched up her face as he began to kiss her. She tried to fight him off but he grabbed her hands. She was squelling.

Onix was traviling very fast. Ash could see the bike in the distance getting bigger.

Ash: Stop here, I can see a bike.

They both jumped off. Brock returned onix, then ash and brock walked towards the bike.

Brock : There not here…

Ash noticed rustling in a bush about 20 meters away from the bike. Then he herd misty say "Get off"

Ash: Over there!

Brock walked over and looked in the bush. Gary was kissing misty, she was fighting him off. Ash walked over.

Ash: Get of her now you bastard.

Misty: Ash! Thank god you came!

She felt very relieved. Gary climed off her.

Gary: Oh crap!

Gary and picked up a rock, smashed off the sidecarecar then got in the bike. He drove off as fast as he could.

Brock: I don't think well be seeing him again.

Ash: Here mist.

He helped her up. She had a sore leg. She put her arms around him.

Misty: Im so glad you came ash! I was so worried.

Ash: And you think I wernet?

Misty hugged him again.

Brock : since were this far down the road, you might as well continue.

Ash: What about you brock?

Brock: Im staying here with Gloria.

Misty: But brock well miss you.

Brock: And ill miss you too!

He knealt and starting crying, He leant over and kissed mistys hand.

Misty: Get off me! Now!

Ash: Yea! Get off!

Brock: Sorry! I lost control. Since ill probably never see you again, ill tell you this now.

Misty : Tell me what?

Brock : I love you! I always have!

Misty: Huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ash : Hahah!

Misty: Sos brock im taken.

Ash : Yea shes taken!

Brock: Fine ill go see my nice bird Gloria!

Ash: You do that brocko!

Brock : I will!

Brock walked off in a temper.

Ash: That was unexpected.

Misty: Yea.

Ash: Lets go!

Misty : Bye goldenrod.

_So our heroes leave goldenrod, Ash and misty love each other very much. Who knows what future adventures they might come across? Well have to find out._


	3. Lol another different sotry

**Chapter 1**

One day, In the quit small place off pallet town, The scilence was broken by two friends walking through it. One was a boy of 10 with black sticky out hair, a red and white cap and a blue jacket, The other was a girl of 12 with red hair. Yes you guessed it, it was ash and misty. Up to there usual aurguments.

" I don't know why we came back here ash" misty started

"My mom made me come!" ash replied, angrily. "Mommas boy" misty said, joking. "ahhh.. Take that back!" He pointed at misty as he said it. "Only kiddin, Mommas boy" She smiled. The small yellow rat pokemon jumped between them both and held out his hands, waving. "Pika pika pika chuuu!" he squeaked. "I will calm down if she stops takin the mick".

Misty pulled a tounge at ash. "She's so cute!" ash thought as he looked at misty. He made sure he dident say it out loud. He had a thing for her, He knew what it was. He fancied her so much and really wanted to ask her out. He was always ready, but thought it would spoil there whole relationship if he did.

"Heres your house" misty said pointing at his door. They both walked in the lawn, and down the path towards ashes front door. He knocked, noone answerd.

"Mayby nobodys home" she said to ash. He shouted through the letter box "Mom! Mom! Are you in?" Pikachu jumped on his hat, then he jumped up onto the doorframe, then pulled himself up into the top window ledge. The window was open so he hopped in. "Pikachu, go downstairs and let us in!" Pikachu replied. After a few moments, pikachu shouted through the door. "I cant reach the door handle ash!" Ash thought for a minute, then took off his jacket and threw it into mistys arms. Then he jumped up onto the drainpipe. He started to climb up. Misty made sure ash wasent looking, and then rubbed the jacket against her face. She looked at him climing up. "Hes so brave… And so strong!" She thort to herself. Yep, Misty really liked ash too. Well more like absolutely LOVED ash. She was crazy over him and had been for about a year. But of course she was to worried to ask him out, just as ash was.

Ash grabbed onto the window ledge, and tried to grip his shoes onto a brick. He slipped, then hung with both hands off the window ledge. He pulled himself arms first, then swung himself up onto the ledge. He climed through the widow. It was his own bedroom window. It brought back memories.

"Way to go ash!" misty called up. Ash felt good. He'd impressed misty. He went down stairs to open the front door. Pikachu hopped back on his hat. He turned the handle, and swung it open. To his surprise, Misty was not there. "Misty?" He called. He stepped out onto the path "Misty? You there?". She had hid behind the door, She snuck up behind him and grabbed his arms, and pulled them behind his back. Ash screamed then turned around. "Misty!" he cried, she lathed. "Ow.. Ow ow ow!" ash moaned. "Are you ok?" she stopped lagthing when she reilised he may actually be hurt. "Im fine, You scared the geezers about of me" Misty giggled. She appolagised.

"So I guess noones home" ash said. "You know what ash, Your quick" she said sarcasticly. Ash lathed then they both walked in.

"I wonder were your mom is?" Misty said after theyd both sat down to a drink of coke.

"Who knows" ash said. Misty looked into his eyes. She was admiring how nice they were. "Problem?" He asked. "N-n-No … No problem.. None at all." She said. Ash thought this was strange, not really like her. Maybe, Just maybe he thought, She might be interested in him.. Nahh she couldent be. "So asheyboy" Misty started. She called me ashey boy! He thort. "Were am I sleeping tonight?" ("In my room" he thought. "In his room!" she thought.)

"Eerr.. Your sleepin… in… on the couch!" ash replied. Misty looked a little disappointed. "Oh.. Dats cool." She told him.

"Unless you want to share a room with me?" Ash asked, waiting desperately for the answer yes. Misty was very pleased. "Yea ok. Better than the couch" she said.

After an hour or two, Ashes mum walked in.

"Hay kids!" she cried to them both. "Hows my ashey washy boy doing?" Ash was embarrassed. "Mom…" he moaned. Misty giggled. "Weres Brock?" ashes mom asked them. "Oh he's gone home, to see his family" Misty replied. Ashes mom knew that they fancied each other. After tea, Misty said she was going for a walk and went out. Ash stayed in, chatting with his mom. "Mum… There's this girl… And I kind of like her.." Ashes mum looked at him. "I wonder who it is" she said sarcasticly. Ash went a little red. "I know I know ash.. Youre scared to ask her coz you think shel say no!" she said. Ash nodded "Its kinda like that" he said to his mum. Misty was walking past the window, on the way back from her small walk as they spoke. She listend to them, hiding below the window ledge.

"Ash.. Its misty isent it" ashes mum said. Mistys heart fell. He was talking about her, she listend carefully. "Yea" ash replied. "Go for it son" she told him. Misty was shocked, What did she mean by that? "Ok ill.. I will… If it all goes wrong ill blame you mom…" he told her. Misty walked in through the door and pretended shed just got in from her walk.

Later on that night, the two friends went up stairs to bed. Misty had an airbed on the floor next to ashes bed. She fell asleep quickly. Ash was lying on the bed awake. He went to window and looked out, at the moon. In his pjs. So many thoughts whizzed around In his brain. Should I wake her? Should I ask her tomorrow, Should I ask her at all?. He looked down at misty as she slept. He saw her cute face and thought "Shes so gorgeous". He loved watching her sleep soundly, and wondered what she was dreaming. He stared at her 15 minutes. She was stiring in her sleep, smilling. It was like she was smiling at him. Then her mouth moved. She was sleep talking. "I love you! I really do!" Ash was shocked. Huh? He listened to her. "Ash I love you" she said in her sleep, Then began snoring softly, smiling. He was so happy he had to stop himself from screaming. He hopped of his bed, then crouched next to her on floor. He solftly stroked her ginger hair. He so wanted her to wake up, because he wanted to tell her what he thought. Then she stired and opend her eyes slowly.

"Yawn… Ash?..." she said. Ash was stroking her hair smiling down at her. "Hay misty.. Theres something on my mind… I need to get it off.." Misty sat up and rubbed her eyes. "cor she's so cute!" ash thought. "What is it ash?" She asked him. "Misty I…I" Misty's eyes widened "Could this be it?" She thort. "Yes ash?" She said.

"I… I.. I love you!" His heart dropped, He had said it… Now for the answer. "Ash ..I.. Really?" She was so shocked, As well as happy. "Really" Ash replied. Misty stared at him. "So do I". Ash was jumping with joy. Ash kissed her, then put his arm around her and they both sat side by side, looking at the moon and the stars.

The next day the two lovers woke up to a nice smell. He had let misty sleep in his bed, next to him. He rolled over, and misty smiled at him. He smiled back and said

"Is that what I think it is?" Misty lathed "Yup… Bacon!". They both hopped out of bed, then rushed downstairs. Ashes mom was in the kitchen with a cooking pan sizzling bacon.

"Hi kids" she started "Sleep well?" Misty smiled at ash "To well" She replied. Ash was munching on the bacon sandwidge that was served to him. He hadn't had bacon for a long time. His mom looked at them, After ash had finishes his butty he kissed her then went upstairs to get a wash. Misty was still at the table. "So" ashes mum said to misty "You and ash finally got together" misty looked at her. "Yup!" ashes mums eyes wobbled. "Im so proud! My sons in love! I don't think theres anyone hed ever be happier with than you!" Misty blushed. "Thanks misses Ketchum".

Ash was upstairs cleaning his teeth, humming. Pikachu walked in and sat next to him on the towl rack. "Hay pikaachu" ash said.

"Pika pika.. Pika chuu!" pikachu replied. "I'm in a good mood today." Pikachu asked why. "Coz me and misty are going out with each other... I'm her boyfriend!" Pikachu could tell he was happy. Pikachu jumped on top of sink when ash was washing his face. He picked up the toothpaste and squirted at ash. Ash lathed and splashed water back at him. "Hay pikachu, remember the lake where me and misty first met?" pikachu smiled. He defiantly did. "Well I'm taking misty there later on today!" Ash dried his face, then went out into the landing were misty was waiting for her turn in the bathroom. Ash smiled at her and, then walked towards the stairs. "Think you can get away that easy?" misty lathed. She grabbed him and yanked him into the bathroom, then closed the latch on the door. She smiled at him, then put her arms around him and began snogging him against the wall. Ash was loving it, then his mum knocked on the door. "Hay kids... Hurry up I need to get a shower" Misty pushed ash off her, then hid him in the washing basket. "Shh" she wisped. She went to the door and half opened it. "Im just getting a wash misses ketchum" Misty told ashes mum. "Have you seen my ash?" She asked Misty. "No.. Not at all" Misty replied, then quickly closed the door. "That was close.. You can come out now." She told ash.

Later on that day, after ash and misty had got ready, they'd left the house. Pikachu, Ash and misty were walking down the small country path towards the lake were the two friends had first met. When they got there, misty sat down on the grass and looked at the lake. Ash decided to go for a swim. He took of his jacket and top, then hopped in. The water was cold. "Co-me-in-m-m-m-is-ty! The-the waters l-l-ovly." Misty smiled "Ill give it a miss. But I'm sure my pokemon would enjoy it." She sent out all her water pokemon and they started to play in the lake. As ash swam around, misty sat on the grass watching him.

"Hello?" a voice said. Misty turned around. A boy with red hair was standing behind her, looking down at her. He had a green fleese with dark green pants. "Hi" misty replied. "I was wondering, er do you know were theres a coffee shop?" misty thought for a second. "Hmm.. Yea.. There's one in the back end of pallet town. Want me to draw a map?" The boy looked happy "That would be great" Misty searched her pockets "I don't have a pen" The boy pulled out a biro and handed it to her "Use mine". She drew up a small sketch showing how to go to the coffee shop from where they were. "…And then take a left here, through here and you should see it from there." The boy looked even happier. "Thanx!..But I was wondering, could you maybe show me the way? Im not to good at reading maps you see. Misty looked at him and wondered. It wouldn't do her any harm to help him, she thort. She said "Id be happy to".

She told ash were she was going, and he said he'd wait there. Misty and the boy set off, walking towards the clearing leading into pallet town. "You must be a water pokemon fan. Hanging out at the lake" he said as they walked. "I love anything to do with the water and the sea. Especially water pokemon" Misty replied "Me two!" the boy said. Misty smiled, then looked away. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea, she didn't fancy him. "I'm Dave by the way" he told her. Misty told him her name. "Wow… What a nice name" he said. Misty quickly changed the subject. "There it is, over there!" She pointed. "I better be going back to ash". Dave looked sad.

"Pease come and join me, Ill by you a drink?" Misty thort for a second, she didn't really want to, but decided it would be ok for them to be friends.

"Ok why not" she followed him inside. They both took a seat and a waitress came over to them, a short fat lady chewing gum.

"What'll be Hun?" dave orded himself a orange juice.

"And for the lady?"

"Ill just have a coke…" misty said.

Ash climed out off the lake.

"Shes been a long time.." he said to pikachu "I wonder where she is"

"Pika!" pikachu replied.

"Ill go to the coffee shop to find her in a minute" ash told pikachu.

"So…" dave said to misty, looking at her across the table. Why is he staring at me? She thort to herself. "Who was that lad?"

"What lad?" misty said, knowing he meant ash.

"The one swimming!"

"Oh him.. A friend"

"Youse to close?"

"Very close"

"That's cool… I Guess your his girlfriend?"

"Yup.. And im happy" Phew! Misty thought to herself.

"Hes a lucky guy"

"Thanks" she said, not sure to feel happy or a little uneasy.

A few minutes later, ash walked in the coffee shop. He looked around for misty, and then he saw her and approached. He took a seat next to her.

"Hay mist!" ash said

"Hi babe" misty replied. This made ash feel good. He looked at her "Shes cute, and shes mine!" He thought.

"I better get going" dave said, pushing his drink away from him. He stood up, tucked in his chair and went towards the exit.

"DAVE!" misty cried out "You haven't p-" he had went out the shop.

"What's up mist?" ash asked.

"That cheeky buger. He was supposed to buy me a drink, but it ended up me buying him one!" Ash lathed

"You were used for a drink" he said

"Not funny" she replied. She pulled out her bag from under the table, and reached in to get out her purse. It wasn't there. She emptied out the contense onto the table. No purse.

"Ive been robbed!" She shrieked, holding onto her cheeks. Ash looked out the window, Dave was running off. Sure enough he had a purse.

"Come on pikachu!" He picked him up, and ran outside. "COME BACK!" Ash shouted at dave. Dave ignored them and continued running. Ash began to sprint after him. Dave came to a dead end and swore loudly.

"Get lost" dave called at ash, standing behind him.

"No way, Not until you give me misty's purse"

"Thatle never happen"

Pikachu squeaked, then his eyes went angry. Sparks were now coming out of his cheeks. Dave looked at pikacu, Then at ash. Ash grinned at him.

"Here take your stupid purse!" Dave through it at ash, who caught it.

"And the money for the drinks?.. Pay up" ash said. Dave emtied his pockets and gave it to ash.

"Thundershock!" He said. Pikachu zapped dave, and then he fell over.

"What was that for I payed up!" dave told ash, fried.

"Its for nicking the money in the first place." Ash and pikachu walked back towards the coffee shop.

Misty sat in the coffee shop worried, then ash and pikachu came strolling in.

"We sure showed him huh pikachu!" ash said.

"Pika!" he replied.

"Ash! Did you get it?" misty asked.

"Yup!" he handed her the purse, and the extra money for the drinks.

"Ash you are awesome!" she hugged him "Thanks a lot". Pikachu smiled as the two lovers held hands and walked out off the shop, and down the sunset lit path towards ashes home.

**Chapter 2**

The crowd were cheering as ash walked into the arena. He held up his pokeball to the crowd, who cheered even harder. Tracy was in the audience crying out his name.

"And now" the commentator said on the microphone "Sit back and relax folks as ash the dude, will face the ultimate water trainer, Sebastien!" ash looked into sebastions eyes as he came out, he was ready for his biggist battle yet. Suddenly all the ordiance started chanting

".. Ash.. Ash.. Ash" they chanted. He proudly stood and was about to send his pokemon out when…

"Ash.. Ash! Wake up ash!" he rubbed his eyes, there was misty in front of him

"I was just about to win the biggest battle in history!" he cried.

"…Ok ash..." misty said confused. "Ash gues what?"

"What?"

"Were home alone… Your mom went out!"

"We are?"

"Yup!"

"Were did she go-"

"Just shurup and kiss me!" misty said. And so he did. She was hugging him, tight. Then she kissed him for a long time. Just then mr mime walked in, sweeping. He saw the two lovers and chuckled. They dident notice him, they were too involved.

Later on that day, misty and ash were leaving to go to brocks home. After they had left the house, they decided to go and take one last look at the lake, then leave for brock's hometown, pewter city. They only stayed at the lake, looking at the water for about 5 minutes, holding hands, then set off. After walking for about half an hour, misty was beginning to get tired.

"Wanna stop for a bit ash?" she asked him.

"Pikapi" pikachu said.

"Year woteva" he replied. They walked onto some grass and lay down looking at the sky. After a while, Misty felt something moving in her head. She was worried it might be a bug and stayed extra still. It wasn't a bug, just pikachu trying to get comphy under her hair. When she realised this she relaxed. The three friends dident want to fall asleep, but they did.

Ash sat up. It was dark.

"Wake up mist!" he cried, and shook her. She opened her eyes and sat up next to him.

"We must of yawn dosed off" She said.

"Pika!" pikachu moaned.

They stood up, then began walking on the path towards pewter once again. Soon they came to a hill, from the top they could see a path leading from were they were standing all the way up to pewter city in the distance. They could tell it was pewter as it was lit up. The hill was quite steep and misty couldn't resist it. She pushed him gently, he lost his balance and began to tumble down the hill. Ash grabbed onto misty, and soon they were both rolling down towards the bottom. Pikachu slid down the hill on his bottom. Ash was lathing, but when he looked at misty she wasent.

"Owww!" misty moaned, Ash dident like seeing her in pain.. Not at all.

"w-w-what's up mis-sty?" ash asked

"I think ive broke my arm! My tummy really hurts ash.." Ash looked at it. He knew she could bend her body parts in strange ways, but not like this. Her arm was twisted underneath her knee. Her face was cut. She was crying with pain.

"Oh crap!" Ash shouted "Can you move?" misty just lay there moaning in pain. "Pikachu, Wait with misty! Ill go and get a doctor from pewter."

"Pika" pikachu said and went up to misty and sadly patted her. Ash began spriting towards pewter city.

He ran, complety out of breath, into pewter, he saw a sign saying "Medical Centre" and followed the arrow. When he saw the centre, he ran towards it. Outside the front window, brock was looking in on nurse joy through binoculars. He dident even know ash was standing behind him, breathing loudly.

"She's so beautiful" brock was muttering to hiself.

"Brock!" ash shouted. Brock jumped out of his wits, then turned around to see ash standing there.

"Hi!" he said. "Long time no see"

"Pant… No… Time.. Pant"

"Huh?"

"No… Pant… Wheeze… Nurse…pant joy!"

"Huh? Ash, what's up, Weres Misty?"

"..Badly.. Wheez...Hurt…No…pant time!"

"Misty is hurt?"

"Yea!"

"Nurse..Joy.. Need!-pant ..Come… quick!.. pant"

Brock went into the center and was out in flash followed by nurse joy. She lead around into her her car. Ash and brock were getting in.

"You say shes hurt?" Nurse joy said as she started the engine.

"Yes!" ash replied

"Any idea whats up?"

"Broken arm I think.. She took a nasty fall of a hill"

Brock looked out the window

"Wheres pikachu?" he asked.

"With misty!" ash replied. He pointed out the window. "There she is" he called. The car pulled up next to her, and all three got out. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, But ash forgot all about him. Ash looked down at misty, her eyes were closed.

"Misty!" he called down at her. "Misty! Ive got help!" she was knocked out. He knelt down and stroked her hair. "Please be ok" He had a tear in his eye. It dropped onto Mistys face.

"We have to get her to the centre!" nurse joy said. "Shes got internal bleeding!". Misty was rushed quikly into the back off the car. Ash kissed her motionless face.

Brock was surprised.

"Well walk back!" he told nurse joy, but she was already driving away. The two friends started walking back towards the city.

"So ash…" Brock started "You do love her"

"I've been her boy friend for 2 days now"

"Oh…"

"Ash… She might not make it, Internal bleeding is very dangerous."

Then silence as the worried pair walk through the night.

"Brock… do you think she will… you know… die?" ash said looking scared. Brock dident say anything for a few seconds. He looked at his shoes

"I..I... Don't… I hope not ash..."

5 hours later, ash and brock were still awake. They had been sitting in the centres waiting room, Desperately waiting for news on Misty's condition. Brock was almost asleep, but ash could not even close his eyes. He was to worried about misty. Brock and ash both stood up as soon as the door opend. Nurse joy walked in. For once in his life, Brock didn't go barney. Ash ran over to nurse joy, knealt down and grabbed her coller.

"Is she ok? Is she dead? Please no! Is she alive!" he moaned.

"Its not looking to good ash" she replied

"Good news is, the internal bleeding has stopped."

Ash smiled.

"But she still hasent woke up, we don't if she can make it."

His smile faded.

"Can I see her?" he begged

"Im not sure it's a… Ok then" nurse joy said. "Follow me"

Ash followd her into the ward. He saw her lying on the bed, under the covers. Nurse joy walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Ash went and sat next to her.

"I-I know you cant here me…" he started talking to the motionless figure. "..But Im going to talk to you anyway. So, How are you? I just wanted to say your so pretty. And I think I am the luckiest boy in the world. Also I really hope you pull through this, if you don't ill never forgive myself Misty… Please hang in there… For me."

He stared at her eyes. To his surprise they began to flutter. She opened them and smiled at ash.

"Ive been so worried!" ash told her.

"Ash.. Team.. rocket… Stole… Pika… Pika… Chu"

Nurse joy walked in.

"Shes awake!" Ash told her.

"I think you should go ash" Ash nodded then walked out the room. He was so happy that misty was awake he could scream. Then he thought about what she had said to him. Pikachu! Team rocket! Oh crap!. He ran towards the waiting room.

"Brock!" He called as he ran in.

"Yea?"

"Misty! Shes awake!"

"Good!"

"But she said something about pkachu being nabbed by team rocket!"

"Team rocket!"

"Yea!"

"We better get outa here and go find…"

"…Pikachu!"

They both ran out off the pokemon centre and out into the street. They herd a slight bobbing noise. They looked up to see a meouth shaped balloon lowering in above them. Inside Jessie and James were standing with meouth.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world…."

Ash could not be botherd with team rocket. He rolled his eys.

"Ive herd this thing 567 times!" He cried at them.

"Is it really that many times?" James said

"Wow!" Jessie gasped.

"I haven't got time!" Ash called. "Gimmi back my pikachu!".

"How about… Hmm… No?" Jessie said.

Jessie held up a glass cage, pikachu was inside looking very sad and annoyed. His ears were down and he was rubbing his hands against the glass.

"Your evil!" Brock called up to them.

"Thank you!" James said posing.

"I haven't got time for any of this.. My girlfriend is very ill in there!" Ash called out.

"Ohh, The little twerp has found a little love in his life. Who is it?" Jessie asked.

"Id say it was the redhead" James said.

"I haven't got time for you bells!" ash called up.

"If its bells he wants, Its bells he'll get… Go victory bell!" The victory bell came out off the poke ball, and started chomping on Jame's neck.

"Ahhh, You cant do anything right!" Jessie called, "Go arbok!" The pokemon landed on the floor in front off ash and brock.  
"Go bulbasaw!" Ash called sending out his bulbasaw. The arbok used poisen sting when instructed, bulbasaw dodged them all. Ash ordered bulbasaw to use vine whip.

It spanked arbok, sending the snake flying into team rockets balloon. The balloon exploded and team rocket were sent flying through the air, ash caught pikachu in his hand as he fell. He hugged him.

"Looks like were blasting off again!" All three of team rockets members called.

"That was quick!" Brock lathed.

"Pica!" pikachu agreed.

Ash Brock and pikachu walked back into the centre. Misty was asleep still. Ash went into the waiting room, and fell asleep.

Two days later, Ash decided to go for a walk while misty rested in bed. He was strolling down the road, when he bumped into a girl with green hair.

"Hay, Watch were your going mister" the girl said.

"Sorry!" Ash replied. The girl was about his age, she was very cute. "Im going out with misty… Im going out with misty…" He chanted in his mind. He knew theres no way he could like this girl even half as much as misty.

"I think you should make up for bumping into me by carrying my shopping bags for me back to my house." Ash thought this was very silly and said no. She got very angry. In the end he was persuaded. He picked up her bags and followed her. When they got to her house, she let him in. Inside she looked at him.

"Your pretty cute…" she told him. Ashes heart fell. He couldn't believe it. He chanted in his mind again.

"Well.. I've sort of.. kind of got a girlfriend.." he told her. She dident listen and approached him. She put her arms around him. Ash was very annoyed, He loved misty. He was about to push her off when, he saw something that made his tummy turn upside down. Out the window, a girl with red hair was walking past. Misty! He thought. The girl began kissing ash.

"I don't even know your name you slag!" He called to her. He pushed her off him, then she jumped at him and started kissing him again. Misty noticed them through the window. She dident reilise it was ash at first.

"Awww. Look at that cute couple." She thought to herself. She took a closer look and she nearly fainted. She slid down the wall and began to cry.

**Chapter 3**

"Get Off!" ash cried, he threw the girl at the wall and stormed out off her house. Outside he saw misty crying.

"Sob…Eng-goy yourself-l-f ash?.." Misty said, tears streaming down her face.

"Huh?" Ash replied, Knowing why she was crying.

"Sob… You and-d-and that..that sob pretty girl"

"Your ten times prettier than her!"

"Sob..Yea..Sob.. Woteva ash." She looked at him. Her little red heart was broken, and ash could tell. He felt so bad.

"Sob You Sob Di-don't realise how much you Sob meant Sob to m-me-mee! Sob" Ash looked at the ground.

"..I..I Sob Really Sob Really loved you ash, everything was perfect Sob"

"It still can be!"

"No Sob Ash Ketchum, It Sob C-cant Sob" Poor misty, she couldent of loved ash anymore than she did. She ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. Ash was so upset, he sat with his head in his hands, Thinking about what hed done. The next second brock and pikachu came running up.

"What's up ash?" Brock asked. Ash didn't even bother turning his head, he just sat head in hands, extremely upset.

"Pika piiika" Pikachu moaned. He went and stroked ash, then patted him on the back.

Misty was running fast out of pewter, and towards the forest. She was wailing with tears, and couldn't believe it. She was so upset, she wanted to kill ash. "This is silly" she thought, "Oh no its not I love him!" then she sat down on a rock outside the forest. "_loved_ him" She turend angry. "And if that bastard wants to go and kiss some stupid green haird girl then he can" she began crying again. She thought about all the times she'd spent with him, All the times they'd been through. "3 Years!" She thought. "It cant end now". She looked at the sky, it was starting to become cloudy. "Or can it?" Misty stood up, still crying, and walked into the dark looking forest.

"You what!" Brock shouted at ash, after he had explained.

"I..I..di-dident m-mean to!" ash said, very upset.

"Oh you dident mean to accidently snog a girl you don't even know"

"No! I swear!"

"You two were great togever. You really meant the world to her ash…"

"I KNOW!"

"Then why the hell did you do it then?"

"I dunno!"

"Ash, c'mon man! You were going out with a girl, wich, in my opinioun is perfect!. I mean look at misty, shes got the best personality a guy could ask for, and is really hot! Look at her legs man…!"

"Yea Brock, I know! I really do hate myself at the moment, I do love her!"

"Well Ash, I think you blew it mate." Brock was pissed off. He couldn't understand why ash would throw this away. He hoped they got back together again. Ash was extremely sorry. He was wondering were misty was, if hed ever see her again. He knew it wasn't his fault, after all, he didn't make any moves towards the other girl, she kissed him, he tried to stand down.

Misty was now walking through the pitch black forest. She could hear noises that scared her a lot. She herd some rustling in the bushes next to her. She sat still, and waited. A girl climbed out from the bush. She had a net and looked about 11.

"You scared the hell outa me!" Misty told her

"Why?" The girl replied.

"I thought you were a bug! I hate bugs!"

"You do? I think there cool. I'm a bug catcher. Hay, wanna see my bug pokemon?"

Misty was VERY scared off bugs. The girl sent out a huge caterpie, and then misty ran away screaming, as fast as her legs could take her.

"We gotta find her, we just gotta!" Brock shouted at Ash. Ash was sitting down depressed. He had his head in his hands. Pikachu was looking into the woods, trying to see if misty was there, using his great vision. He couldn't see anything.

Misty was a small dark clearing somewhere inside the forest. She herd more rustling in the bush behind her. She turned to see 2 figures poking there heads out of the bush.

"Prepare for trouble" the red haired girl said.

"Make it double" the blue haired boy said.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To untie all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Dave, That's right!"

Misty was shocked, she watched as a boy jumped out of the bush. It wasn't meouth, it was Dave. He wore a white top with a red "R" on the chest. He had white shorts.

"Huh!" Misty called at them. "Weres meouth?"

"None of your ginger haired buz!" dave called back. Misty got angry and approached him.

"At least im not a lime head!" She called

"Least im not ginger… Hay someone get the hose, I smell burning… Oh no its just her hair" He lagthed at himself. Misty dident say anything back.

"Watch it, cheeky" Jessie said. Dave forgot she had red hair too.

Ash and Brock were approaching the forest. A small pokemon came strolling out of long grass. It was meouth. He went up to the gang.

"What'd you want" ash moaned. Meouth kicked his feet against the ground.

"Nuthin, I jus wanna tell you guys I quit team rocket" Ash thought he hadent, just saying he had to try and get pikachu.

"Get lost, like hell im going to believe you" ash told him.

"Honest! I swear down!"

"Hmmm" Brock itched his chin.

"Look here, here's the contract." Meouth handed ash a piece of paper saying "I Quit" signed by Jessie, James and meouth.

"Hmm" Brock said "Looks real"

"It is" Meouth made out.

"What made you leave?" Ash asked.

"Well, I was getting tired off losing all the time, and cheating. Then Jessie and James brung in a new team rocket member, called Dave. He's a real knob"

"Dave huh?" Ash new instantly who it was.


End file.
